Même les égarés aiment
by Felinia
Summary: Traduction. SUITE de "Même les égarés vivent". Draco et Harry poursuivent leur histoire. Quand nous les avons quittés, Harry a aidé Draco à se remettre d'une addiction à la drogue, et leur romance est née. Après son terrible "accident", Harry a besoin d'un Lien pour le sauver. Où cela va-t-il les mener ? IL S'AGIT D'UNE SUITE ! LISEZ D'ABORD "MEME LES EGARES VIVENT" !
1. Le Lien

**IL S'AGIT ICI D'UNE SUITE ! IL FAUT LIRE _MÊME LES EGARES VIVENT_ D'ABORD !**

_Disclaimer :_ Tous les personnages appartiennent à J.K Rowling, je ne gagne rien en les ré-utilisant. De plus, ceci est une traduction, l'histoire originale étant en anglais et s'appelant _The Loves of the Lost_, suite de _The Lives of the Lost_. Elle appartient à DracosVessel. Seule la traduction est de moi.

_Note de la traductrice :_ Et voilà le premier chapitre de cette nouvelle saison ! Il est assez long, mais plus logique et réaliste que les précédents. Bonne lecture et n'hésitez pas à suivre cette histoire, car je ne sais pas si je tiendrai un rythme aussi régulier encore longtemps ! Bonne lecture et Enjoy !

Harry Potter

« Je vais le faire. » s'exclame Draco Malfoy dans la chambre. « Liez-le à moi. »

A ces mots, les Guérisseuses échangent un regard, mais ne discutent pas. Mon cœur bat à toute allure, ce qui semble encore plus me fatiguer. Irréel. Tout ça semble tellement irréel. Ces derniers jours, j'ai essayé de me faire à l'idée que je ne reverrai jamais plus Draco, et maintenant il est là, devant moi, proposant de se Lier à moi. Il le fait seulement parce que sinon je vais mourir, mais pourtant, il sait qu'il y a d'autres personne dans la salle d'attente qui le feraient à sa place.

« Draco, définitivement, c'est non ! » proteste froidement Lucius Malfoy, et sa voix produit un frisson digne d'un Détraqueur dans toute la pièce. Les Guérisseuses se tendent visiblement. Narcissa se tortille, mal à l'aise, se balançant d'avant en arrière sur ses pieds et refusant de regarder autour d'elle. Mais Draco se retourne et regarde son père droit dans les yeux.

« Il va _mourir_ sans ce Lien, » énonce Draco comme si c'était un fait universel.

« Ce n'est pas nos affaires. Il y a plein de gens là-dehors qui seront très heureux de subir un procédé aussi _drastique, _si c'est nécessaire. »

« Mais_ je_ suis là maintenant et je propose de le faire. »

« Draco, je t'_interdis_ de te Lier à cette_ personne_. »

Draco fait un pas en arrière et les muscles de ses épaulent se tendent. « Tu me l'_interdis_ ?! Je suis un adulte maintenant et je peux faire ce que je veux. La Guérisseuse a dit qu'un Lien nécessitait le consentement de Potter et le mien. Il n'a jamais été question de_ ton_ consentement ! »

« Tu n'as plus toute ta tête, Malfoy ne- »

« Je suis tellement fatigué d'entendre ça ! Malfoy ne fais pas ci. Malfoy ne fais pas ça ! Eh bien si, c'est ce que je vais faire ! »

Lucius reste bouche bée, outragé par la désobéissance de son fils. Je peux deviner que c'est la première fois que Draco lui désobéit. Je ressens le besoin d'intervenir.

« Draco, tu n'es pas obligé de faire ça, » lui dis-je, « je ne veux pas causer de problèmes, tout va bien, je- »

« Non ! Tout ne va _pas_ bien ! » crie Draco. « Potter, je suis_ fatigué_ de tout ça. Je ne vais pas le laisser me dire que je n'ai pas le droit de faire tout mon possible pour te sauver ! Je ne te lasserai pas te Lier avec quelqu'un d'autre ! Et je n'ai pas à m'_excuser_ de t'aimer ! »

La pièce se fige silencieusement à ces derniers mots. Les yeux de Draco s'ouvrent en grand quand il réalise ce qu'il vient juste de m'avouer, et d'avouer à toutes les personnes de la pièce. Lucius lance un regard dégoûté à son fils avant de sortir de la pièce. Mais Narcissa, elle, reste plantée au même endroit. Draco ignore le départ de son père et s'assoit à côté du lit. Il prend à nouveau ma main dans les siennes et me regarde.

« Je n'aurais jamais dû te repousser, » dit-il doucement, « Tu es la meilleure chose qui me soit arrivée. Je ne peux pas supporter l'idée de te perdre ou que tu te Lies à quelqu'un d'autre que moi. Je suis désolé de ne pas m'être battu pour toi avant, mais je me bats pour toi maintenant. Je veux le faire pour toi. »

Je prends une grande respiration, et je vais dire quelque chose quand il se penche au-dessus de moi et m'embrasse timidement. Lorsqu'il s'écarte, il prend à son tour une grande inspiration avant de parler.

« Harry Potter... Veux-tu m'épouser ? »

Mon cœur s'arrête. Tous les gens dans la pièce disparaissent. Même si je sais qu'il s'agit simplement d'une demande de Lien pour sauver ma vie, cela me va droit au cœur. La pièce entière retient son souffle, dans l'attente de ma réponse.

Sans que je le veuille, un rire s'échappe de ma gorge. « Oui, Draco. »

La Guérisseuse à côté de moi brandit sa baguette et la pointe vers nos mains liées. « D'accord. Vous êtes tous les deux sûrs de vouloir faire ça ? »

Nous acquiesçons doucement.

« Très bien » un lumière dorée s'échappe du bout de sa baguette, et vient s'enrouler autour de nos mains et de nos avant-bras. « ___Sempiternus Vincio. »_

_Les spirales dorées se resserrent autour de nous, dégageant une faible chaleur sur ma peau. En regardant de plus près, je remarque que les spirales prennent forme. Les contours doré de la tête d'un cerf se place sur l'avant bras de Draco et les contours dorés de la tête d'un loup sur le mien. L'image semble brûler sur notre peau avant de s'effacer en de lignes blanches à peine visibles. La lumière dorée faiblit et la Guérisseuse baisse sa baguette._

_« Harry Potter, Draco Malfoy, je vous déclare maintenant Liés, » dit-elle simplement. _

_« Est-ce que ça veut dire qu'il va guérir ? » demande Narcissa, me surprenant par son ton calme et intelligent. _

_« Il aura besoin de rester proche de Draco temporairement, jusqu'à ce qu'il retrouve sa force. » explique la Guérisseuse. « Je suggère qu'il prenne un peu de repos. Après une semaine ou deux, j'aimerais qu'il revienne ici pour que nous vérifiions si tout va bien et si sa guérison se passe bien. »_

_« Est-ce qu'ils auront besoin de rester toujours ensemble ? »_

_« Seulement jusqu'à ce que Harry reprenne des forces. Il va avoir besoin de Draco à ses côtés pour pouvoir se nourrir de son énergie. Après cela, ils pourront reprendre leur vie comme avant. Comme vous le savez, le Lien ne les force pas à être dépendants l'un de l'autre. Du coup, quand Harry sera guéri, ils pourront demander une cérémonie de Déliage s'ils le veulent. »_

_« Nous allons vous laisser un instant pour remplir tes papiers de sortie, Harry. » dit finalement l'autre Guérisseuse. « Nous serons bientôt de retour et tu pourras partir. »_

_« Certes, mais souviens-toi que tu devras y aller doucement pendant une semaine. » me rappelle la première Guérisseuse._

_« Bien sûr, ne vous en faites pas » dis-je d'un ton rassurant, me sentant tout à coup beaucoup mieux. Je suis toujours fatigué et un peu endolori, mais je vais vraiment mieux. Les Guérisseuses sortent de la chambre, me laissant avec mon nouveau... hum, Draco._

_« Comment tu te sens, Harry ? » demande gentiment Narcissa, en posant une main sur mon front._

_« Bien, je crois. » réponds-je. « Je veux juste vraiment sortir d'ici. »_

_« Bien, alors allons dans la salle d'attente jusqu'à ce que les Guérisseuses ramènent les papiers nécessaires, et tu pourras montrer à tes amis que tu vas bien. Mlle Granger est très inquiète. »_

_« ____Inquiète __? » répète Draco. « C'est un euphémisme ! Elle est prostrée là-dehors ! »_

_« ____Quoi__ ?! » m'exclame-je. « Oh, non. Je dois sortir d'ici. Il faut que je la vois. »_

_« Eh, doucement, Potter ! » Draco attrape mon bras pour m'arrêter tandis que j'essaie de sortir du lit. Mes jambes sont faibles, mais non douloureuses. Je m'appuie sur Draco et il me soutient, puis nous nous dirigeons vers la salle d'attente pour voir mes amis. Hermione est recroquevillée dans les bras de George en pleurant. Mon cœur se serre douloureusement. Ginny est la première à me remarquer et n'hésite pas un instant à avertir les autres de ma présence._

_« Harry ! » s'exclame Ginny, sa voix faisant presque un écho dans la pièce. Ils restent tous patiemment debout pour laisser Hermione être la première à m'approcher._

_Hermione se lève et se précipite vers moi, arrivant à mes côtés et m'entourant de ses bras en un temps record. Elle me serre contre elle, tremblante à cause de ses pleurs. « Harry ! Oh, Harry ! C'est tellement ____horrible__ ! C'est arrivé si vite ! J'étais tellement inquiète ! Les Guérisseurs n'ont rien voulu nous dire ! Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?! Qu'on-ils dit ?! Tout va bien ?! »_

_« J-je vais bien Hermione, » la rassure-je. Elle me serre si fort que j'ai du mal à respirer. Cette sensation me rappelle quelque chose et une pensée me vient à l'esprit. « Qu'est-il arrivé à Astoria ? Elle va bien ? Tu l'as vue ? »_

_A la mention de son nom, je peux ressentir une petite pointe de douleur, mais elle me semble étrangère. Draco ? Oh, Merlin, je peux sentir les émotions de Draco. Est-ce que ça veut dire qu'il peut sentir les miennes ? Comment lui apparaissent-elles ? Il semble bien que ça va prendre du temps pour s'habituer à ce Lien. C'est tellement étrange de penser que je suis marié –____ je suis marié__ – avec Draco Malfoy. L'idée devrait m'horrifier, mais c'est plutôt le contraire. Quand mon esprit formule ces mots, un sourire menace de se dessiner sur mon visage._

_« Astoria a pu sortir il y a quelques heures » me dit Hermione. « Elle avait quelques blessures, mais ils l'ont soignée sans problème. Je ne comprends pas pourquoi ils l'ont soignée si vite et renvoyée chez elle alors que toi, ils t'ont gardé si longtemps. »_

_« Parce qu'Astoria n'a pas été touchée par une malédiction. » dis-je amèrement._

_« Tu as été touché pas une malédiction ?! Ce n'est pas possible ! Je pensais que l'immeuble s'était juste effondré ! »_

_« J'ai senti le sort me toucher juste avant la chute de l'immeuble. Les Guérisseurs ont dit que la malédiction avait drainé ma magie et que je n'étais pas assez fort pour récupérer seul. C'est pour ça qu'ils m'ont gardé si longtemps. »_

_Mes autres amis me regardent avec curiosité, écoutant chacun de mes mots. Je fais un geste vers les chaises, et Hermione et Draco me guident vers elles pour que je puisse m'asseoir. Hermione s'assoit à côté de moi et prend ma main tandis que je m'appuie sur Draco. Blaise est Narcissa restent debout sur le côté à observer la scène. Goerge, Ginny, Luna, Neville et Parvati s'assoient tous autour de moi, s'attendant à ce que j'explique ce qu'il s'est passé. Draco peut sans doute sentir mon anxiété. Comment mes amis vont-ils réagir à la nouvelle ? Comment leur dire que je suis marié avec Draco Malfoy ?_

_« Si tu as été drainé de ta magie, pourquoi te laissent-ils rentrer chez toi ? » Me demande Parvati, qui semble bien comprendre la gravité de ce drainage._

_« Hum, eh bien, parce qu'ils ont trouvé un moyen pour que je me nourrisse de la magie de quelqu'un d'autre. » Ma voix semble faible et nerveuse à mes propres oreilles. « Ils ont dit que si j'étais, euh, Lié à quelqu'un, je pourrais utiliser sa magie comme énergie pour reprendre des forces. Et, eh bien, Draco était là, et du coup nous, et après, hum, eh bien... »_

_« Harry et moi sommes Liés », finit Draco pour moi, ayant pitié de mon bégaiement._

_Un indescriptible silence submerge le groupe. George et Hermione semblent plutôt à l'aise avec la nouvelle. Neville semble confus. Ginny semble scandalisée, et je ne peux pas m'empêcher de trouver cela amusant. Parvati me fixe simplement, la bouche grande ouverte. Luna, cependant, semble heureuse de cette nouvelle. Comptez sur Luna pour toujours apprécier ce qui rend les gens heureux, quoi qu'en pensent les autres. Une partie de moi voudrait la prendre dans mes bras pour ce sourire. Blaise dissipe cette pensée au moment où sa voix attire mon attention._

_« Quoi ? Comment vous... ? Pourquoi il... ? Mais je pensais que vous... » balbutie Blaise._

_« Comme il ne semble pas capable de finir une seule phrase, je vais en profiter pour poser une question, » finit par dire Hermione. « Qu'est-ce que cela signifie, que vous soyez Liés ? »_

_« Je pensais que c'était une notion facile à comprendre. » répond froidement Draco. « Mais je suppose qu'on ne peut pas te demander d'être brillante à tous les instants. Ce serait trop de pression. »_

_Hermione soupire de frustration. « Je sais ce qu'est un Lien,____ Draco.__ Si ce Lien était le seul moyen de t'aider, Harry, pourquoi ont-ils Lié Draco à toi ? »_

_« Parce que Draco l'a proposé. » dis-je comme si c'était évident._

_Avant que quiconque ne puisse faire un autre commentaire, les Guérisseurs reviennent avec mes papiers de sortie, et les tendent à Narcissa. « Et voilà, Harry, tu peux y aller. Je laisse ça à ta belle-mère. Et je t'attends dans deux semaines. Essaie de rester loin des problèmes pendant ce temps. »_

_« Je ferai de mon mieux. » dis-je. Mais, en examinant ma vie, je peux dire qu'éviter les problèmes n'est pas mon point fort. Mon ventre se tord quand j'entends que Narcissa est ma belle-mère. ____Belle-mère__. Draco est mon ____mari__ et Narcissa est ma ____belle-mère__. J'ai une____ famille__. En seulement quelques heures, ma vie a changé du tout au tout, et je n'aurais jamais osé imaginer qu'elle puisse changer ainsi._

_Après de longs au revoir avec mes amis et la promesses de les retrouver bientôt, nous quittons finalement l'hôpital. Draco et Narcissa m'emmènent dans un petit magasin du Londres moldu et dans l'appartement du dessus. Cet appartement est d'une taille surprenante et décoré avec des meubles modernes. Il y a beaucoup de noir, de blanc et d'argent dans toutes les pièces, mais chaque pièce possède sa couleur spécifique. La salle de bain est d'un bleu calme – les serviettes, la cabine de douche, le tapis de bain. La cuisine est d'un rouge sombre mais vibrant. Le salon est un mélange de jaune et d'orange sur les coussins et sur les vases. La chambre de Narcissa est d'un magnifique violet. La chambre de Draco, par contre, n'a pas de couleur spécifique – simplement noir, blanc, et argent._

_La décoration est faite avec goût, d'un style unique et si assorti qu'elle semble tout droit sortie d'un catalogue d'ameublement. Il est clair qu'il s'agit du style de Narcissa, même si je ne me souviens pas d'avoir vu des choses de ce genre pendant mon bref séjour au Manoir Malfoy. Narcissa me fait visiter l'appartement, la main sur mon épaule. Draco attrape une pomme verte dans un bol de la cuisine et nous observe nous activer._

_« Eh bien voilà, » dit finalement Narcissa, « Bienvenue chez toi, Harry. »_

_« Merci, Mme Malfoy, » la remercie-je poliment._

_« Harry, puisque tu es maintenant mon beau-fils, tu peux m'appeler maman si tu veux. Ou bien au moins Narcissa. Les deux me vont. Tu peux vraiment, tu sais. »_

_Choqué par mon acceptation dans la famille, je lève les yeux vers Draco pour me rassurer. Il est appuyé tranquillement contre le comptoir de la cuisine, lançant sa pomme en l'air pour la rattraper encore et encore, son sourire habituel plaqué sur le visage. Mais maintenant que nous sommes Liés, je peux être certain que ses émotions ne sont pas celles visibles en apparence. Il est aussi surpris que moi par les mots de sa mère, mais le sentiment d'espoir grandissant qui submerge cette surprise me fait sourire._

_Me retournant vers Narcissa, je lui dit nerveusement. « Hum, j-je vais essayer de faire ça. »_

_« Ne te sens pas angoissé, Harry. » insiste-t-elle. « Appelle moi Narcissa jusqu'à ce que tu te sentes à l'aise avec autre chose. Maintenant, au lit vous deux. Les Guérisseurs vous ont dit de vous reposer, vous vous souvenez ? Et Draco, tu dois prendre soin de lui ! Il est sous ta responsabilité maintenant. »_

_« Pour le meilleur et pour le pire, n'est-ce pas, Maman ? » se moque gentiment Draco. _

_« C'est ça. » acquiesce-t-elle en souriant. « Magiquement parlant, un Lien signifie seulement que vous pouvez vous nourrir de la magie de l'autre, sentir les émotions de l'autre et connaître la douleur ou le plaisir de l'autre. Mais cela ne veut pas dire que vous pouvez le prendre à la légère. Il implique des responsabilités, surtout quand votre partenaire va mal, il est important que vous le preniez au sérieux. »_

_« Ne t'inquiète pas Maman, nous le prenons au sérieux. Je ne laisserai rien lui arriver. Mais en tant que belle-mère, tu devrais aussi prendre soin de lui. »_

_« Oh, vraiment ? C'est comme ça ? » elle lève un sourcil, un sourire amusé sur le visage. _

_« Oui, c'est comme ça. C'est pourquoi nous nous attendrons à trouver un formidable petit-déjeuner quand nous nous réveillerons demain matin. Bonne nuit, Mère. »_

_Draco lui sourit, lui lance la pomme, et prend ma main pour m'amener dans sa, notre, chambre. Il reste debout un moment, regardant le lit. Je retire les vêtements inconfortables de l'hôpital et les plie sur une chaise, puis je monte sur le lit sans attendre qu'il dise quelque chose. Il me regarde, un peu surpris. Je remonte le drap sur ma peau, roule sur le côté et m'installe confortablement. _

_« Bonne nuit, Draco. »_


	2. Le Grabuge Malfoy

**IL S'AGIT D'UNE SUITE, LISEZ D'ABORD '' _MEME LES EGARES VIVENT ''_ !**

**Disclaimer complet dans le chapitre 1**

_Note de la traductrice :_ Et voici un nouveau chapitre ! Publié très rapidement, certes, et c'est grâce à vous ! Pourquoi ? Parce que votre enthousiasme sur mes deux derniers chapitres m'a fait chaud au cœur ! Je vais peut-être essayer de continuer à traduire à ce rythme. Comme on me l'a demandé, je vous indique qu'il y aura 11 chapitres à cette deuxième partie, et que je compte pour le moment continuer à traduire les fanfictions de Dracosvessel, qui sont magnifiques dans le style et dans l'histoire. Après, j'essaierai de trouver un autre auteur... mais mes critères sont un peu trop difficiles je pense ^^' Il se peut que je demande votre aide à ce moment-là ! Pour le moment, j'ai encore du boulot, et je suis toujours heureuse de vous satisfaire par de nouveaux chapitres ! Bonne lecture ! ^^

Draco Malfoy – Jeudi 24 Août 2000

Des cris me réveillent du sommeil le plus apaisé que j'ai eu depuis des années. Harry Potter est dans mes bras, son visage pressé contre mon coup. Bizarrement, ce n'est pas la position dans laquelle nous nous sommes endormis. Je me demande à quel moment de la nuit nous avons inconsciemment recherché le corps de l'autre. Il ouvre les yeux lorsque les voix le réveillent lui aussi. Ses magnifiques yeux verts émeraude me regardent d'un air endormi. Nous nous observons, luttant pour nous réveiller complètement tandis que nous écoutons et essayons de comprendre ce qu'il se passe au-dehors. Mes entrailles se tordent violemment lorsque mon cerveau commence à comprendre la source de ces voix.

« Serais-tu devenue folle ? » hurle Père. « Comment peux-tu approuver cela ?! C'est inacceptable ! Nous devons arrêter cette folie immédiatement ! »

« Je ne ferai pas ça ! » répond calmement Mère. « J'ai supporté la plupart de tes décisions pendant des années, Lucius, mais ici ce ne sera pas le cas. Ce garçon va mourir sans ce Lien, est-ce que tu comprends ?! Il a été si gentil avec notre Draco et Draco veut clairement qu'il reste en vie ! Je ne cautionnerai _pas_ une telle chose ! »

« Ce lien est une abomination ! C'est un Malfoy, Narcissa ! Nous avons des règles et des attentes à respecter ! Draco doit s'y conformer ! Et les gens avec qui il passe son temps le doivent aussi ! »

« Harry est un jeune homme adorable, et le fait qu'il se préoccupe beaucoup de Draco devrait aussi avoir son importance, tu ne penses pas ? » le ton de Mère est défensif, ne montrant aucun signe de colère. J'indique silencieusement à Harry de rester dans le lit tandis que je sors de la chambre pour intervenir.

« Père ? » je les informe de ma présence en approchant de la scène. La tension entre eux est palpable dans l'air. Mère semble surprise de me voir, mais Père ne s'autorise aucun changement d'expression quand il se retourne vers moi. « Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? Comment as-tu trouvé cet endroit ? »

« Pensais-tu honnêtement que je ne garderais pas un œil sur ma femme, Draco ? » dit Père d'un ton coupant, en serrant les dents. « Nos elfes de maisons m'informent de ses agissements. »

« Tu as demandé aux elfes de maisons de la suivre et de l'espionner ? » mon ton est choqué et désapprobateur.

« Apparemment, j'aurais dû faire la même chose pour toi. » s'énerve Père. « Regarde le bordel dans lequel tu t'es mis ! Ce bordel, pendant qu'on en parle, est la raison de ma visite matinale. Il faut que nous parlions de ce problème et de ce qui doit être fait pour le régler. »

« Qu'est-ce qui doit être fait ? » répète-je, mon agacement de plus en plus visible.

« Lucius, s'il te plaît, ne fais pas- » tente Mère, mais Père lève la main pour lui imposer le silence.

« J'ai emporté un spécialiste avec moi qui pourra vous Délier immédiatement. » explique finalement Père. « Je suis sûr qu'il amènera Potter à l'un de ses amis après ça. Maintenant, nous devons nous assurer que- »

« Non ! » m'écrie-je en observant son expression choquée par mon interruption. « Je ne consentirai pas à une cérémonie de Déliage. »

« Tu _vas_ consentir à une cérémonie de Déliage, ou tu en subiras les conséquences ! Ce n'est pas un jeu auquel je veux jouer avec toi, Draco ! Tu vas devoir choisir entre ta famille et le Survivant ! Je ne permettrai pas un tel déshonneur ! »

Une puissante angoisse me submerge et je ne peux discerner s'il s'agit de mes propres émotions ou de celles venant de Harry, qui peut sans aucun doute entendre la conversation. Un ultimatum. Il me force à choisir._ Bordel !_ Comment suis-je supposé choisir entre Harry et ma famille ?! Ma famille a toujours été la chose la plus importante pour moi, mais Harry mourrait sans ce Lien. Bien sûr, si le spécialiste l'amène à Granger, je suis sûr qu'elle voudra bien se Lier à lui. Granger serait Liée à ma place. _Putain ! Non !_

« Père, j'ai passé ma vie à essayer _de toutes mes forces_ de te plaire. » lui dis-je calmement. « Mais rien n'était assez bien pour toi. Rien de ce que je pouvais faire ne te rendait heureux. Et maintenant j'ai Potter, qui est bien avec moi et m'accepte comme je suis. Il m'a rendu heureux pour la première fois depuis des années. Si tu veux me renier pour ça, _très bien_. Mais je n'ai pas l'intention de le quitter. »

L'énorme vague de soulagement qui m'atteint n'est définitivement pas la mienne. Harry apparaît à mes côtés, une couverture enroulée autour de son corps et ses lunettes légèrement de travers. Comme pour achever mon père, je passe ma main autour de son épaule et le serre contre moi. Il y a quelque chose de cathartique dans cet affrontement final avec mon père. Après des années à me convaincre que ma frustration envers lui était sans importance, c'est fantastique de ne plus avoir à la porter. Père semble outragé par ma désobéissance.

« Alors tu n'es plus mon fils, » dit Père d'une voix vide d'émotions. Il se tourne vers Mère et tend son bras vers elle. « Narcissa, il a fait son choix. Viens avec moi. »

Mère fait un pas en arrière, refusant son bras tendu. « Comment _oses_-tu, Lucius ?! Comment oses-tu ?! »

« J'ai fait ce qui était nécessaire » justifie-t-il auprès d'elle.

« Et maintenant,_ je_ vais faire le nécessaire. » L'expression dure et froide sur son visage dissuade quiconque de parler ou de bouger avant qu'elle ne continue . « Lucius, amène donc ton spécialiste. Tu _vas_ consentir à une cérémonie de Déliage, » dit-elle en répétant le dernier ordre qu'il m'a donné.

« Tu veux me quitter, Narcissa ? » il est incapable de cacher la surprise dans sa voix tandis qu'il la regarde avec de grands yeux. Pour la première fois, il a perdu son expression figée. « Très bien. »

Il sort un instant de la pièce pour ramener son spécialiste. Pendant son absence, Harry et moi fixons ma mère, bouches bées. Elle traverse calmement la pièce et prend le visage de Harry entre ses mains, le forçant à la regarder dans les yeux.

« Harry, écoute-moi, » dis gentiment Mère, « Tu fais partie de la famille, et je ne laisserai personne décider du contraire. »

« Vous n'avez pas à faire ça pour moi, » proteste vivement Harry. « Pour autant que je sache, c'est votre _famille_ ! Vous ne pouvez pas vous permettre de l'abandonner pour moi ! »

« Potter, _ceci_, » j'englobe nous trois de mon geste, « _Ceci _est notre famille. Et je ne l'abandonnerai pour rien au monde. C'est _son_ choix de ne pas l'accepter. Il est celui qui refuse d'ouvrir son esprit. »

« Ce n'est pas ta faute, Harry, » ajoute Mère, « On le voyait venir depuis longtemps. »

Père, enfin je suppose qu'il n'est plus mon père, revient dans la pièce avec un petit homme sur ses talons. Le petit homme, qui semble plutôt pathétique en comparaison de celui qui se tient à côté de lui, brandit sa baguette. Serré contre Harry, je regarde, impuissant, mes parents joindre leurs mains et la familière lueur dorée s'échapper de la baguette de l'homme. Les lignes dorées sur l'avant-bras de ma mère qui avaient la forme de la tête d'un paon commencent à s'effacer avant de disparaître complètement. Même si la manche du pull de mon père couvre son bras, je peux facilement imaginer les bordures dorées de la tête d'un cygne disparaître de son avant-bras. Lorsque la lumière faiblit et que l'homme baisse sa baguette, leurs mains se séparent en un dernier signal de la fin de leur mariage.

« Eh bien, je suppose que je devrais y aller maintenant. » murmure-t-il en fixant son ancienne femme. « Au revoir Narcissa, Draco. »

« _Mr Malfoy_, » réponds-je froidement, récoltant un autre regard choqué. Un instant, un éclat de douleur semble traverser son regard, mais il hausse rapidement les épaules, se tenant droit et prenant une grande inspiration. Il fait un dernier geste vers la pièce, avant de tenter une sortie dramatique, sa cape volant derrière lui. Le petit homme maladroit nous fait un signe de la tête avant de le suivre d'un pas rapide. Finalement, nous sommes seuls, chacune de nos vies radicalement changée.

Je ne suis plus un Malfoy. Je ne suis plus Draco Malfoy. Je suis juste Draco. Même si je suis assez soulagé à cette idée – soulagé de cette interminable liste de devoirs et de jugements – j'ai comme un goût amer dans la gorge. Si je ne suis plus Draco Malfoy... qui suis-je ? Qu'est-ce qu'il me reste ? Toute ma vie j'ai été Draco Malfoy : on m'a appris comment un Malfoy était censé parler, agir, penser... c'est la seule chose que j'ai toujours su faire. Sans ça, qui suis-je ? Ma mère semble remarquer ce moment de panique, et elle me prend dans ses bras et m'embrasse sur le front.

« Draco, je suis désolée. » dit doucement Mère. « Tout va bien ? »

« C'est juste beaucoup de nouvelles choses. » insiste-je, ce qui est à moitié vrai. « Que fait-on maintenant ? »

« Maintenant nous nous concentrons sur notre nouvelle famille et nous la faisons fonctionner. Tu as dit que tu étais heureux, Draco, et si c'est le cas, je vais rester à tes côtés, à vos côtés. Je sais qu'il y a beaucoup de choses à supporter et que tout va changer, mais tout va bien se passer. Nous avons tous survécu à ce qu'il s'est passé auparavant, et nous allons survivre à ça aussi. Ne t'inquiète pas à propos de Lucius. Je veux qu'aucun de vous deux ne s'angoisse pour ça. Vous comprenez ? »

« Oui. » répondons en cœur Harry et moi.

« Bien, » elle sourit, un sourire apaisant, comme si rien ne s'était passé. « Alors je vais préparer ce fameux petit-déjeuner dont tu parlais hier. Ensuite je vais devoir descendre ouvrir le magasin. Harry, est-ce que tu te sens de voir quelqu'un aujourd'hui, si un de tes amis te demande ? »

« Oh, hum, je pense que je préférerais juste rester avec Draco aujourd'hui. » répond Harry. « La matinée était déjà bien chargée, je suis fatigué et endolori et je ne veux pas avoir à gérer quelqu'un d'autre aujourd'hui. »

« Très bien. Souviens-toi que je suis juste en bas si tu as besoin de quelque chose. » Mère disparaît dans la cuisine pour faire le petit-déjeuner. Le fait qu'elle se sente à l'aise et confiante vis à vis de cette rupture familiale me soulage. Mais une partie de moi se demande si ce qu'elle laisse apparaître est vraiment sincère. Ce serait parfaitement compréhensible qu'elle soit en colère après s'être Déliée de l'homme avec lequel elle a été mariée pendant des années. Quand j'ai grandi, ils semblaient être un couple qui s'aimait et se supportaient l'un l'autre. Et maintenant tout est parti en fumée en quelques minutes. Elle ressent certainement bien plus de choses qu'elle ne veut le montrer.

Harry, toujours enroulé dans la couverture, se dirige vers le sofa et se roule en boule dessus, posant son menton sur ses genoux. Une ride de tristesse est visible sur son front et je peux le sentir dans ma poitrine. Avec un long soupir, je m'assois à côté de lui, plaçant ma main dans sa nuque pour caresser ses cheveux toujours en bataille. Il ne se tourne pas vers moi, mais ses yeux se ferment sous mes caresses.

« Potter ? » chuchote-je, me penchant vers lui. « Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? »

« Je suis désolé. » murmure-t-il si doucement que je ne peux presque pas l'entendre.

« Désolé ? Pour quoi ? »

« C'est juste que... Je n'ai jamais connu mon père... et maintenant tu perds le tien à cause de moi. »

« Potter, _arrête ça_ ! Plus un mot ! C'était ma décision ! J'ai choisi de me Lier à toi et de rester Lié. J'ai t'ai _choisi_. Et c'était son choix de quitter la famille. Ce n'est pas ta faute. »

Harry lève finalement la tête pour me regarder. « Mais si je n'avais pas eu besoin du Lien au départ... »

« Si tu n'avais pas eu besoin de ce Lien, alors je serais assis dans le jardin du Manoir, totalement désespéré de t'avoir rejeté et espérant de tout mon cœur ne jamais l'avoir fait. En plus, tu n'as pas causé l'accident. Rien de tout ça n'est ta faute. Nous te voulons ici, avec nous, Potter. »

« C'est juste que je déteste l'idée que ta famille se soit désagrégée. Aucune famille ne devrait avoir à vivre ça. »

« Tu oublies que nous sommes _toujours _une famille. Il est peut-être parti, mais Maman est toujours là, et je suis toujours là et maintenant nous t'avons. Et probablement aussi Granger, malheureusement, puisque qu'elle semble faire partie du lot. Et, Merlin, tous tes amis font aussi parti du lot. » Mon ton devient moqueur et je le taquine. « Oh, mais qu'est-ce que je me suis infligé ? Quelle terrible erreur ! Maintenant je suis attaché à _eux tous _! Comment vais-je survivre ?! »

Harry me donne un coup de coude, me poussant hors du sofa, sur le sol en face de lui. Je lève les yeux vers lui, m'attendant à le voir en colère, mais à la place, il commence à rire. Je grogne de frustration à son amusement, et tire sur la couverture, le faisant tomber à son tour sur le sol avec moi. Il s'effondre au-dessus de moi avec un violent _ouf _avant de se remettre à rire. Nous nous regardons dans les yeux, réalisant ce qu'il vient juste de se passer. Il se racle la gorge, se relevant. En évitant de croiser son regard, je m'assois et me remets sur le sofa. Nous semblons tous deux gênés par l'aisance avec laquelle nous avons agi comme un vrai couple. Même si je l'ai toujours souhaité avec force, c'est bizarre que cela nous semble si facile.

Plus tard dans la journée, quand Mère a fermé son magasin et que nous avons fini de dîner, nous nous asseyons tous dans le salon. La salle est totalement calme, bien plus apaisante que ce matin. Mère est confortablement installée dans un fauteuil, son attention focalisée sur le livre posé sur ses genoux. Mais le livre que je lisais un peu auparavant est totalement ignoré, tandis que je suis allongé dans le sofa avec Harry au-dessus de moi, endormi. Sa tête est posée contre mon torse et son bras dépasse un peu du bord du sofa tandis qu'il rêve doucement. Ma main caresse ses cheveux et j'ai le regard perdu dans le vide, mon esprit submergé par une vague innombrable de pensées. Même si c'est rassurant de penser qu'aujourd'hui est le parfait exemple de ce à quoi nos vies ressembleront, la situation ne semble pas aussi simple en réalité. Nous ne pouvons pas passer nos journées à nous cacher dans cet appartement. Nous devrons bien sortir un jour de l'appartement. Nous devrons bien un jour faire face à ses amis, à mes amis, au reste du monde. Oh, Merlin, le reste du monde. Que va-t-il arriver quand le reste du monde saura pour le Lien ? Il est peu probable qu'on puisse garder secret un Lien avec ce foutu Survivant. Avant même que nous le sachions, nous serons en Une de la _Gazette du sorcier_.

« Draco ? Draco ? » la voix de ma mère brise finalement le flot de mes pensées. « Tout va bien ? »

« Quoi ? Oh, oui, je réfléchissais. » lui dis-je.

Elle ferme son livre et le pose sur une petite table à côté d'elle. « Je pense que je vais aller me coucher. Vous êtes bien ici tous les deux ? »

Je baisse les yeux vers Harry, paisiblement endormi et j'acquiesce. « Oui, on est bien. »

« Très bien, à demain matin alors. » Elle se glisse hors de la chaise et se dirige vers sa chambre, mais se retourne sur le pas de la porte et me regarde. « Draco, tout va bien se passer, tout ça va bientôt nous paraître normal. »

« Je sais Maman. Bonne nuit. »

« Bonne nuit, mon chéri. »


	3. Changement de Nom

**IL S'AGIT D'UNE SUITE ! LISEZ D'ABORD '_MÊME LES EGARES VIVENT'_ !**

**Disclaimer complet dans le chapitre 1**

_Note de la traductrice_ : Encore un chapitre fait rapidement ! Je n'ai pas trop de devoirs en ce moment alors j'en profite, mais la semaine prochaine est plutôt chargée donc je ne vous promets pas de continuer ainsi ! Vos reviews me font vraiment chaud au cœur, et c'est un bonheur de toutes aller les lire, merci ! Je trouve personnellement ce chapitre un peu lent, mais vu ce qu'il se passe dans le prochain... hum... c'est le calme avant la tempête ! (oui je sais c'est sadique mais vous aurez ce chapitre au plus tard dans une semaine... normalement). Bref, bonne lecture, et encore merci de me suivre !

Harry Potter – Vendredi 25 Août 2000

Quand je me réveille, l'horloge indique neuf heure et quart. Draco et moi sommes toujours enlacés dans le canapé du salon. Pendant un instant, je songe à me rendormir, jusqu'à ce que j'entende la porte de l'appartement s'ouvrir en claquant. Un long soupir venant de la cuisine me fait m'asseoir. Narcissa est appuyée, les deux coudes sur le comptoir, la tête enfouie dans ses mains. Aussi délicatement que possible, je m'éloigne de Draco sans le réveiller et m'approche de la cuisine. J'ai peut qu'elle soit en train de pleurer, et je ne sais pas trop comment l'approcher. Mais quand elle lève la tête en m'entendant m'asseoir sur l'un des tabourets du bar, ses yeux sont secs et il n'y a en eux aucun signe de tristesse.

« Harry, je suis désolée, » murmure Narcissa, en observant Draco. « Je t'ai réveillé ? »

« Non, non » la rassure-je, remarquant son ton hésitant. « J'étais déjà réveillé. Tout va bien ? »

« Oh, oui, je vais bien. Tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter. »

« Vous pouvez m'en parler, si vous le voulez. »

Elle me regarde, observant attentivement mon visage. Avec un autre soupir, elle contourne le comptoir pour s'asseoir sur le tabouret à côté de moi. « Je viens tout juste de changer mon nom de famille pour mon nom de jeune fille. Je suis Narcissa Black, à nouveau. J'ai aussi dû changer le nom de Draco. »

« Oh, j-je suis désolé. Ça a dû être difficile pour vous, après tout vous avez été une Malfoy pendant très longtemps. »

« Oui, eh bien, c'est mieux comme ça. Mais 'ai un peu peur de la réaction de Draco quand il apprendra ce changement. Tout cela semble irréel. Redevenir Mlle Black au lieu de Mme Malfoy, après tant d'années... Le changement de nom a confirmé la réalité de la situation. » elle frotte pensivement son annuaire maintenant nu, pourvu d'une fine ligne pâle là où elle a toujours porté son alliance.

« Je suis désolé d'avoir causé tant de problème à votre famille, Narcissa. D'abord avec l'obsession que Voldemort avait pour moi. Maintenant, je suis là, et votre famille se détruit. Vous avez perdu votre mari et changé votre nom et vous vous inquiétez pour Draco. Tout est bouleversé... »

« Harry, je veux que tu m'écoutes, d'accord ? » m'arrête Narcissa. Elle prend ma main et la masse doucement, à l'endroit de ma cicatrice. « Quels que soient les problèmes de notre famille, ils ne sont pas de ta faute. Ça a toujours été celle de Lucius. C'est lui qui a décidé que se rallier au Mage Noir était la meilleure solution. Il était persuadé que c'était la bonne cause, celle pour laquelle il fallait se battre et que ce serait la solution la plus sûre pour notre famille. J'ai toujours espéré que, au final, il serait capable de choisir Draco plutôt que toutes les autres choses. Ce qu'il se passe maintenant – le Lien, le divorce, le changement de nos noms – tout cela résulte de l'incapacité ou du manque de volonté de Lucius à choisir son fils. »

« Est-ce que ça vous inquiète ? »

« Bien sûr que ça m'inquiète. Draco mérite mieux que ça. Merlin, _je_ mérite mieux que ça ! Lucius n'est pas fait pour être un bon père, et surtout pas le type de personne dont Draco aurait besoin. Et ça m'inquiète parce que Draco mériterait d'avoir un père digne de ce nom. Mais Lucius ne pourra jamais l'être, même sans ton intervention. »

« Est-ce que je peux vous poser une question très personnelle ? »

« En tant que nouveau membre de la famille, je suppose que tu as gagné le droit de poser une question personnelle. »

« Pourquoi l'avez-vous épousé ? »

Les yeux de Narcissa se ferment et elle soupire à nouveau, réfléchissant à ma question. Après un long moment, elle lève les yeux vers moi, le regard assombri par quelque chose que je ne peux pas identifier. « Parce que je le _devais_. Lucius et moi nous connaissions seulement depuis peu de temps. Je veux dire, nous avons toujours été dans la même classe à Poudlard, mais nous n'avions jamais passé beaucoup de temps ensemble. C'est seulement après notre diplôme que nous avons commencé à nous voir. Il parlait toujours de ses plans pour apprendre les Arts Noirs, et pendant un moment j'ai trouvé ça assez excitant. Mais ça l'est devenu beaucoup moins quand j'ai découvert que j'étais enceinte. »

Mes yeux s'écarquillent, mais je ne dis rien. Je détesterais qu'elle pense que je la juge, parce que je n'oserais pas juger les erreurs d'une femme qui a tout donné pour m'aider. A la place, j'attends patiemment qu'elle trouve les bons mots pour continuer.

« C'était un énorme scandale. Tout le monde était choqué. Nos familles ont décidé que nous _devions_ nous marier immédiatement. Personne n'était censé connaître la vérité. Ils ne voulaient pas que ça devienne l'un des principaux ragots dans leur cercle d'ami ''haut de gamme''. Alors, nous nous sommes mariés. J'ai déménagé au Manoir Malfoy, et quand ma grossesse est finalement devenue publique, personne n'a pu en dire du mal. Personne n'a posé de questions. Tu veux que je te dise un secret ? »

« E-euh oui. »

« J'ai pensé à m'échapper. »

« Quoi ? »

« Plusieurs fois. J'ai songé à fuir. Simplement prendre Draco et partir aussi loin que je le pourrais, loin d'eux, loin de ce monde. La naissance de Draco n'a pas éloigné Lucius de ses plans. Je ne voulais pas que Draco fasse partie de ce monde – je savais que ce ne serait pas sûr pour lui. Et les événements m'ont donné raison. Mais j'avais trop peur. J'avais peur qu'ils me trouvent et qu'ils me prennent Draco. J'avais peur de ne pas être capable de le protéger et de lui fournir ce dont il avait besoin. Alors je suis restée. »

Un long silence s'installe entre nous tandis que je l'observe, essayant de comprendre ce qu'elle vient de me dire. Elle, regarde Draco, toujours endormi sur le canapé. A ce moment, un déclic se fait dans mon esprit. Quand je la vois regarder Draco comme ça, avec cet amour dans les yeux, je ne peux pas m'empêcher de penser à ma mère, à Lily Potter, la femme qui s'est sacrifiée pour moi. Puis je pense à mon père et ce qu'il a voulu faire pour moi. Et Lucius les a quitté tous les deux pour une chose aussi insignifiante. C'est dans ces moments que ma nouvelle vie prend un sens à mes yeux – me semble normale. C'est dans ces moments que j'ai vraiment l'impression d'avoir une famille.

« Je pense que vous êtes une mère formidable. » lui dis-je finalement. « Et je suis content que vous soyez aussi ma mère, maintenant. »

Les yeux de Narcissa se brouillent et des larmes menacent d'en tomber, une expression surprise recouvre son visage. Elle se penche en avant et me prend dans ses bras. « Je suis si heureuse d'entendre ça. Je pense que si tu peux rendre Draco aussi heureux que moi, tu dois être quelqu'un de vraiment remarquable. »

« Merci, Maman. » quand ce dernier mot passe mes lèvres, je souris. Je me sens bien. L'idée de l'appeler comme ça m'avait un peu angoissé, mais il y a quelque chose de réconfortant. Et il y a quelque chose à l'intérieur de moi qui me dit que ma mère, ou qu'elle soit, est heureuse pour moi. Peut-être que c'est ça qui est réconfortant : savoir que ma mère serait heureuse de voir que j'ai une famille maintenant. Bien sûr, j'aimerais qu'elle en fasse partie aussi, mais je sais qu'elle sourit quand même.

Quelle idée intéressante ! _Nous nous retrouverions tous le matin de Noël. Ma mère et Narcissa s'activeraient dans la cuisine, remplissant la maison d'une douce odeur de pain chaud, d'une merveilleuse dinde rôtie, et des tonnes d'autres choses délicieuses qui nous feront regretter d'avoir autant mangé au moment d'aller nous coucher. Mon père, Draco et moi, serions en plein débat sur les équipes de Quidditch devant la cheminée. Sirius viendrait, et insisterait pour qu'on ouvre son cadeau en premier, seulement pour qu'on découvre que son cadeau est une blague quelconque, qui nous ferait rire tous les quatre pendant que les deux femmes le réprimanderaient. Peut-être qu'il y aurait un chat roulé en boule devant le feu._ C'est vraiment une idée intéressante.

« Oh, et je ne m'inquiéterais pas pour Draco, si j'étais vous. » Lui dis-je en observant le blond endormi. « Je pense que ça sera difficile pour lui de s'y habituer, de ne pas avoir son père dans sa vie, mais il reste très chanceux. Vous l'aimez assez pour rester à ses côtés et m'accepter. C'est ce qui est le plus important pour lui à long terme. »

« Son bonheur a été mis de côté si longtemps, » dit tristement Narcissa. « En tant que mère, ça me brise le cœur. Je dois te prévenir, il n'a pas changé ses exigences. Tu penses que tu es prêt à supporter ça ? »

« C'est un peu tard maintenant, de toute façon. Mais je n'ai pas peur de le ramener à la réalité. »

« Ecoute Harry. J'aimerais te remercier d'avoir été là ces derniers mois. Il m'a raconté sa lutte contre son addiction à la méthamphétamine, et je ne suis pas sûre qu'il aurait surmonté ça sans ton aide. »

« Il est plus fort qu'il ne le pense. Je suis sûr qu'il s'en serait sorti tout seul. »

« Mais c'était vraiment gentil de l'aider. » Narcissa tapote le comptoir du bout des doigts, gênée, le regard fixé sur ses genoux. L'éclat de ses yeux transmet l'agitation de son esprit. Nous restons assis, silencieux, laissant l'autre se perdre dans ses pensées.

Draco semble m'ignorer quand nous nous allongeons tous les deux dans le lit. Il est allongé sur le ventre, la tête au bout du lit, et l'attention focalisée sur la feuille qu'il tient en face de lui, et sur laquelle il trace de petits dessins d'un air absent. Ces petites vignettes incluent des hiboux et des dragons très détaillés, des schémas de Quidditch, et je ne peux pas m'empêcher de remarquer quelques dessins de moi très impressionnants dans différentes positions. Tandis qu'il semble tracer les derniers traits d'un nouveaux hibou, les ombres de ses ailes, j'observe la concentration sur son visage. Il mordille sa lèvre inférieure et le seul son dans la pièce est celui du crayon sur le papier.

Sans vraiment y penser, je commence à caresser ses cheveux du bout des doigts. Il s'arrête et me regarde tandis que je continue à caresser ses mèches blondes. Il hausse un sourcil amusé.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais, Potter ? » demande-t-il de son ton coupant habituel.

« J'aime jouer avec tes cheveux. » avoue-je, un peu gêné par mon acte, mais avec le Lien, ce n'est pas vraiment utile de vouloir lui mentir ou lui cacher quelque chose. « C'est très luisant, et doux, très doux. »

Il rit. « Tu es un peu bizarre. »

« Eh bien, merci. » marmonne-je faiblement. Ce n'est qu'après avoir observé son sourire un long moment que je réalise que ce n'était pas une insulte. C'est seulement après avoir réfléchis un peu que je vois le « mais je t'aime quand même » sous-entendu dans ces mots et caché dans ses yeux. Cette pensée me fait me pencher au-dessus de lui, à la recherche d'un baiser. Mais, au dernier moment, il tourne la tête, et mes lèvres embrassent sa joue.

« Et _maintenant_, qu'est-ce que tu fais ? »

« J_'essayais_ de t'embrasser. »

« Pourquoi ? »

« P-parce que j'en ai envie. » je le fixe un moment. Son expression est neutre, mais aussi un peu amusée. Cependant, à travers le Lien, je peux sentir que ses émotions ne coïncident pas, encore une fois. Je ne peux vraiment rien faire pour ça : il veut toujours me cacher ce qu'il ressent, le cacher à tout le monde, alors je décide simplement de laisser tomber. « Je commence à penser que tu n'as pas envie de m'embrasser. »

« J'ai toujours envie de t'embrasser, » murmure doucement Draco contre mes lèvres, mais il se recule avant de vraiment m'embrasser.

Draco Plus-Vraiment-Malfoy est la personne la plus bizarre que j'ai rencontrée. Nous sommes Liés, mariés, par Merlin, et il se cache toujours de moi, prétendant être cette personne froide et détachée que je sais qu'il_ n'est pas_. Son père est parti et sa mère nous soutient plus que nous n'aurions jamais pu l'espérer... alors je ne comprends pas pourquoi il est encore si distant. Est-ce que je me suis trompé sur ses sentiments à mon égard ? Il m'a déjà embrassé auparavant. Il a proposé de se Lier à moi alors que n'importe qui d'autre aurait pu le faire. Il a même dit à son père qu'il « ne s'excuserait pas de m'aimer ». Alors pourquoi me garde-t-il à bout de bras ?

De la colère. Je suis fatigué de l'aimer, de vouloir être avec lui, et de toujours être subtilement rejeté. Le fait que je puisse ressentir ses émotions, qui me disent qu'il veut être avec moi mais qu'il le dénie, me rend tout ça encore plus difficile à supporter chaque jour. Le dénier ne sera plus une option pour lui à partir de maintenant, j'y veillerai.

« Si tu as toujours envie de m'embrasser, alors embrasse-moi. » le force-je, lui prenant son crayon et son papier pour le jeter sur le sol. Il pousse un long soupir, probablement en train de se préparer à me rejeter de nouveau. Comme je ne veux pas qu'il s'enfuit encore ou qu'il contrôle ce qu'il se passe entre nous, j'ignore son soupir : mes lèvres atteignent les siennes avant qu'il ne puisse ouvrir la bouche pour dire un mot.

Nos nez se touchent un peu et nos dents se cognent. Il pousse un grognement, n'est plus capable de se retenir sur son coude et tombe donc au-dessus de moi. Ça ne me dérange pas du tout. Je passe ma main dans sa nuque pour le garder contre moi. Il place ses mains de chaque côté de moi pour se relever, essayant d'empêcher son corps de tomber sur le mien, en dépit de mes efforts pour le rapprocher de moi. Je m'autorise finalement à ouvrir les yeux pour le regarder, et je peux remarquer que ses yeux sont à demi-clos à cause de quelque chose que je peux parfaitement sentir à travers le Lien : un sourd désir.

Toute la tension qu'il gardait en lui tout ce temps semble se dissiper tandis qu'il s'autorise à m'embrasser. C'est tout ce que je veux : qu'il accepte ça, qu'il m'accepte, qu'il nous accepte. Toutes les émotions qu_'il_ ressent me submergent, me donnant envie de le serrer le plus fort possible. Rien de ce que j'ai ressenti auparavant n'était ainsi – être capable de sentir les émotions de l'autre – je me sens tellement connecté à lui que je ne sais plus comment gérer tout ça. C'est la position la plus intense, la plus intime et la plus terrifiante dans laquelle j'ai jamais été.

Un léger son atteint mes oreilles, le son de nos lèvres qui se séparent, qui gâchent le moment. Il se tient au-dessus de moi, la respiration calme, et me regarde droit dans les yeux. Pour la première fois depuis notre Lien, il est totalement opaque. Il se détache de moi, roule sur le côté et se glisse sous les draps.

« Bonne nuit, Potter. » est tout ce qu'il me dit.

Je me sens comme s'il m'avait giflé, et je reste assis, choqué, à fixer sa silhouette qui me tourne le dos. C'est tout ? _Bonne nuit, Potter ?! C'est tout ?!_ Je me lève silencieusement et sors de la chambre. Narcissa est déjà allée se coucher, donc toutes les lumières sont éteintes. J'agrippe une couverture étendue sur l'un des fauteuils et m'installe confortablement sur le sofa. Je retire mes lunettes et les pose sur la table près de moi. Je tire la couverture au-dessus de ma tête. _Bonne nuit Draco._


	4. Le Destin D'Astoria

**IL S'AGIT D'UNE SUITE ! LISEZ D'ABORD '_MÊME LES EGARES VIVENT_' !**

**Disclaimer complet dans le chapitre 1**

_Note de la traductrice_ : Et voilà l'un de mes chapitres préférés jusqu'ici ! En plus, très agréable à traduire ! J'essaie de garder un rythme agréable pour vous, merci de me suivre et de m'encourager autant ! Bonne lecture ^^

Draco Malfoy – Samedi 26 Août 2000

Se réveiller avec une immense terreur au creu du ventre n'est jamais ma méthode préférée, et encore moins quand ce n'est pas la mienne. Je tends la main vers l'autre bout du lit et le trouve vide. _Harry ?!_ Je sors du lit et me précipite dans le salon, Harry est dans le sofa et secoue la tête d'un côté et de l'autre. Il marmonne, et je m'agenouille à côté de lui, cherchant à écarter ses cheveux trempés de sueur de son visage.

« Réveille-toi. » murmure-je du ton le plus doux possible, caressant doucement ses cheveux. « Réveille-toi, allez, réveille-toi. »

Harry se réveille en sursaut, hoquetant à la recherche de l'air comme s'il sortait tout juste d'un immense océan. Son torse se soulève tandis qu'il halète, essayant de se calmer. Après un moment, il tourne les yeux vers moi, et son regard innocent me montre qu'il réalise que l'objet de sa terreur n'était pas réel. Sans un mot, il se laisse glisser du sofa et s'appuie contre moi. J'attends en silence qu'il reprenne sa respiration en le serrant contre moi. Quand il est assez calme, il s'éloigne de moi pour voir mon visage.

« Tout va bien ? » lui demande-je doucement. Lorsque j'essaie de le toucher à nouveau, il se dégage, se lève et marche vers la cuisine.

« Je vais bien. » répond-il d'un on froid et distant.

Avec un soupir d'agacement, je me lève à mon tour et le suis. « Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas? »

« Tu plaisantes, n'est-ce pas ? Tu vas vraiment faire comme si tu ne le savais pas ? »

« Ecoute, Potter, je sais que j'ai beaucoup de qualités, mais que nous soyons Liés ou non, je ne peux toujours pas lire dans tes putains de pensées ! »

« Tout semblait bien se passer la nuit dernière, » fait remarquer Harry, s'arrêtant un instant jusqu'à ce qu'il soit sûr que je comprenne bien à quoi il fait allusion. « Puis tu t'es soudainement arrêté, tu es juste allé te coucher en m'ignorant. »

« Potter, je- »

« Non, laisse tomber, » me lance Harry, clairement énervé. Il ne crie pas, mais son ton est si froid et détaché que c'est presque pire que s'il criait. « Je ne veux pas entendre les excuses que tu as trouvées pour m'expliquer pourquoi, une fois de plus, tu as décidé de me rejeter. Tu ne peux plus te cacher derrière ton père. Tu ne peux pas te cacher derrière ta mère. C'est toi qui t'es porté volontaire pour te Lier. Et maintenant, tu continues à prétendre que tu ne le veux pas – que tu ne _me _veux pas. Je suis fatigué, Draco, je suis fatigué de tout ça. Si tu veux être avec moi, alors _sois avec moi_. Si tu ne veux pas, alors pars ! Mais ne reste pas avec moi, à me tenir à bout de bras, et à penser que je vais m'en accommoder ! »

Ses mots me transpercent la peau comme des centaines de petits couteaux. Brûlants, douloureux, blessants. Ça me rend malade de penser que je lui fais mal, que je le rejette, mais je n'arrive pas à me l'expliquer. Il a raison : je ne peux plus me cacher derrière mes parents. Et c'est_ moi_ qui ai voulu me Lier à lui. Mais il a accepté parce qu'il serait mort sans ça, pas parce qu'il voulait être avec moi. Quand il sera guéri et que le Lien ne sera plus nécessaire, il pourra me quitter. Comment suis-je censé prétendre que nous sommes le parfait petit couple marié, alors que tout peut s'effondrer à chaque instant ?

Avant que je ne puisse dire un mot, une loutre d'un blanc brillant se matérialise devant nous. La voix de Granger émane de la créature. _« Harry, Kingsley Shacklebolt veut vous parler immédiatement, à Draco et à toi ! Il a dit que c'était important ! Rejoignez-nous au café dès que possible ! »_

Nous observons tous les deux la créature disparaître, et un silence gêné emplit la pièce. Harry ma lance un regard méprisant avant de se diriger sans un mot vers la chambre. Je le suis à regret, et nous nous habillons en silence avant de sortir dans la rue retrouver Granger à son café. Quand nous passons la porte, la tension dans l'air est palpable. Harry marche tout droit vers l'endroit où Granger est assise avec un vieil homme, tous les deux ont le visage grave. Granger serre Harry dans ses bras un moment. La vague de soulagement et de bien-être que cela procure à Harry envoie une chaleur inhabituelle dans mon corps.

« Bonjour Draco, », me salue Granger, en faisant mine de me faire la même chose, mais elle s'arrête au dernier moment. « Draco, voici Kingsley Shacklebolt, le ministre de la Magie. Mr le Ministre, voici Draco M... hum, Draco... »

« Black, » finis-je pour elle d'un ton amer. « Draco Black, ravi de vous rencontrer, Monsieur le Ministre. »

« Moi de même, Draco, » répond poliment le Ministre, me serrant fermement la main. « Enfin, j'aurais préféré que cette rencontre se fasse dans de meilleurs circonstances. »

« Que voulez-vous dire ? » demande calmement Harry, s'asseyant dans l'un des canapés à côté de Granger, qui lui tend une tasse remplie de ce qui semble être du chocolat chaud. Tandis que je m'assois de l'autre côté de lui, elle m'en tend un aussi. Le Ministre prend place dans un fauteuil, observant attentivement Harry. « Quelles circonstances ? »

« Eh bien, je suis ici pour représenter le Département des Aurors ce matin, » Lui dit amèrement Shacklebolt. « Celui-ci a fait des recherches sur votre accident dans le Chemin de Traverse. Bien sûr, vous savez que nous pensons que votre accident n'était pas vraiment un accident. Clairement, le fait que vous ayez reçu une malédiction avec que l'immeuble ne s'effondre nous permet de privilégier cette option. »

« C'est donc à ce propos ? J'ai déjà tout dit aux Guérisseurs. »

« Je le sais bien. On m'a donné votre déposition. Mais il y a eu une avancée dans l'affaire qui nécessite que je vous pose de nouvelles questions. Je me suis porté volontaire pour m'occuper de cette affaire, car je sais que vous avez enduré beaucoup de choses récemment, et je ne voulais pas que mes Aurors viennent vous harceler. Maintenant, Mlle Granger m'a dit que vous étiez en train de déjeuner quand vous avez aperçu Astoria, c'est ça ? »

« Oui, monsieur, c'est bien ça, » répond Harry.

« Et vous lui avez parlé directement en la voyant ? »

« Oui, en fait, Hermione et moi sommes partis, et je suis retourné à l'intérieur pour lui proposer de venir quelque part avec nous quand l'accident est arrivé. »

« Astoria savait-elle pour vous et Draco ? » demande le Ministère, le regard allant et venant entre Harry et moi. Ce petit mouvement, à peine visible, me rend assez nerveux. Pense-t-il que c'est Astoria qui a causé l'accident ? Pense-t-il qu'_elle_ a essayé de tuer Harry ? Pourquoi ? Parce qu'elle était jalouse ?! La conversation semble tellement ridicule. Elle ne le pourrait pas. Elle ne ferait jamais ça.

« Eh bien, elle nous a entendu en parler avec Hermione, donc je suppose qu'elle savait, mais elle ne connaissait aucun détail. Pourquoi ? Qu'est-ce que Draco a à voir avec ça ? » demande Harry sur un ton défensif qui me rassure, jusqu'à ce que les prochains mots du Ministre rendent inutile toute tentative de me calmer.

« J'ai des preuves que Draco est sorti avec Astoria Greengrass. » Shacklebolt s'arrête et se retourne pour me regarder d'un regard impénétrable. Il baisse les yeux et commence à fouiller dans un dossier qui était posé sur la table en face de nous. Après quelques secondes insoutenables, il prend la feuille qu'il cherchait et l'examine. « Là-dessus, il y a des preuves que les Aurors ont trouvé, de votre présence à l'appartement de Mlle Greengrass, des photos, des objets et des vêtements. »

Le Ministre lève les yeux de son dossier pour me regarder. Il n'a posé aucune question, mais j'ai l'impression qu'il s'attend à une réponse. « O-oui, j'ai vécu chez elle pendant deux mois. Je n'y suis pas resté longtemps. »

« Vous viviez dans cet appartement avec elle ? » répète-t-il en prenant des notes. « Quand ? »

« Euh, J-j'y ai vécu entre mai et juin. » Les souvenirs et les sensations me reviennent avec une incroyable intensité. La drogue. Le sexe. La dispute. La tête me tourne. Mais une grande vague de calme me vient de Harry, qui prend ma main, en dépit de notre dispute et de sa frustration à mon égard, et il me masse doucement le dos de la main avec son pouce pour me supporter et me donner la force de continuer. « Hum, je suis parti le 1er juillet. »

« Pourquoi êtes-vous parti ? »

« Nous, hum, nous nous sommes disputés. E-elle était... nous nous nous sommes juste disputés et je suis parti. Je ne suis pas retourné dans son appartement depuis. Nous n'avons eu aucun contact. »

Shacklebolt arrête d'écrire un instant et me regarde. Il observe mon visage, et son regard me brûle presque la peau. Il plisse les lèvres et fronce les sourcils. « Draco, il faut vraiment que vous me donniez autant de détails que possible. Je suis sûr que vous comprenez bien que Astoria était aussi dans l'immeuble quand il s'est effondré. »

« Bien sûr que je comprend, Monsieur. Mais je ne vois pas ce que notre rupture a à voir avec ça. C'était il y a des mois et je ne suis pas sûr que savoir qu'elle couchait avec un autre vous aiderait à trouver comment ce foutu immeuble s'est effondré. »

« Draco, » me lance Hermione sur un ton de reproche, impliquant sans doute que je ne devrais pas parler au Ministre de la Magie sur ce ton.

« Non, tout va bien Mlle Granger. » dit finalement Shacklebolt. Mais il ne commente pas mon doute sur le lien entre les événements et reprend. « Draco, vous avez dit que Mlle Greengrass était avec quelqu'un d'autre, savez-vous qui ? »

« Pourquoi ?! Pourquoi est-ce que c'est si important ?! » je perds finalement mon sang froid, car je ne veux plus parler de ce passé avec elle à qui que ce soit.

« Nous avons des raisons de penser que cet homme, qui soit-il, est impliqué », dit-il « Maintenant, s'il vous plaît, pourriez-vous m'apprendre quelques choses sur lui ? »

Cela me coupe immédiatement. Qui que soit l'homme qui a ruiné ma relation avec Astoria, il pourrait être aussi impliqué dans l'accident de Harry. Et s'il pense qu'Astoria est aussi impliquée, comment arrive-t-il a lier tout ça ensemble ? Je ferme les yeux et chercher dans mon esprit toutes les information que j'ai sur cet homme que je me souviens bien avoir vu dans le lit d'Astoria quelques mois auparavant. Nous nous sommes rencontrés quelques fois, rapidement, quand je venais le voir la nuit pour une vente. Il semblait toujours m'ignorer royalement, ce qui ne m'inquiétait pas à l'époque.

« Euh, je ne connais pas son nom, » m'excuse-je finalement, « je ne l'ai pas beaucoup rencontré. »

« Mais vous l'_avez_ rencontré, n'est-ce pas ? Vous pourriez l'identifier si besoin est ? »

« Oh oui, bien sûr. » dis-je amèrement, le visage de l'homme encore vif dans mon esprit. « Je sais où vous pourrez sans doute le trouver. Il... eh bien... il est dealer de drogue. Il est souvent du côté de l'Allée des Embrumes ou dans la pièce du fond de l'Ego. »

« Ah, oui, nous avons trouvé quelques pistes menant à ce club. Alors il était son fournisseur ? Nous avons trouvé quelques doses dans son appartement. »

« Oui, il était son fournisseur, ou il l'est, je ne sais pas trop. Elle ne s'attirerait pas d'ennuis pour ça, et- »

« En vérité, je peux vous assurer qu'elle n'est plus vraiment en position d'acheter ou d'utiliser de la drogue. » Le Ministre retourne à ses papiers, en tire un et hésite avant de me le donner. »Je crains de devoir vous annoncer la mort d'Astoria Greengrass. »

Je tend la main pour attraper ce qu'il me tend, et baisse les yeux vers la photographie d'Astoria, de son corps nu enroulé dans un drap ses yeux marrons sont grands ouverts – la peur dans son regard est visible même sur cette photographie en noir et blanc. Sur sa gorge, il y a une longue marque foncée et profonde qui en fait tout le tour. Dans le coin de la photographie, sur la table de nuit, à côté de la lampe cassée, il y a une photo d'Astoria et moi, le verre en est brisé comme si elle était tombée. Le bras d'Astoria est tendu vers elle, comme si, dans les derniers moments de sa vie, elle avait voulu l'attraper.

« J-je ne comprends pas. » croisse-je, ma voix se brisant devant l'horreur de l'image.

« Quand l'accident est arrivé, » commence à expliquer Shacklebolt, la voix calme et pleine de compassion, « nous avons suspecté Astoria. Mais quand les Aurors se sont rendus à son appartement pour l'interroger, nous avons trouvé ça. Alors normalement, _vous_ auriez dû être suspect pour ce meurtre, mais nous avons des preuves que vous étiez à l'hôpital avec Potter quand le meurtre s'est produit. C'est pourquoi nous cherchons maintenant d'autres pistes. Nous pensons que la personne qui a causé cet accident dans le Chemin de Traverse est aussi le meurtrier d'Astoria. Nous ne pensons pas qu'Harry était la cible originelle. »

« Vous pensez que le dealer voulait tuer Astoria et qu'il m'a touché par erreur ? » intervient Harry, mon incapacité à parler étant probablement visible à travers notre Lien. Il a passé son bras par-dessus mon épaule, et l'autre caresse doucement mon avant-bras.

« C'est ce que nous pensons. » confirme le Ministre. « Nous n'avons pas de preuve du contraire. Le fait que vous soyez retourné dans ce restaurant est un hasard. Personne n'a été vu dans la rue, ce qui suggère que le suspect était derrière l'immeuble à ce moment-là. Si vous aviez été la cible, le tueur aurait été avec vous dans la rue. De plus, Astoria est maintenant décédée, et aucune autre tentative n'a été faite pour _vous_ tuer. D'après notre enquête, Astoria restait rarement avec d'autres personnes. Ce qui veut dire que la liste des gens qui auraient pu vouloir sa mort inclus trois ou quatre personnes. Draco, qui en fait partie, a déjà été innocenté. »

Nous restons assis tous les quatre en silence, et je peux sentir leurs regards peser sur moi. Mais mon regard est toujours absorbé par la photographie, à fixer son visage livide. Mon corps n'arrive pas à décider si j'ai envie de vomir ou de pleurer. Elle semble si effrayée. La conversation reprend, mais les voix n'ont plus aucun sens, lointaines, comme si je portais des bouchons d'oreilles. Je ne sens presque plus la main d'Harry contre la mienne. Et je réalise alors quelque chose : je me sens comme quand je prenais de la drogue – vide.

Le Ministre de la Magie nous informe qu'il a toutes les informations nécessaires, permettant à Harry de me ramener à la maison. Granger, qui cède finalement à l'envie de me prendre dans ses bras, me serre contre elle avant de me laisser partir avec un sachet de muffins gratuits. Le sachet blanc reste intact sur ma table de nuit tandis que je m'étends sur mon lit, la couette rabattue sur ma tête pour rester dans une obscurité totale, et n'avoir plus rien à regarder. Des voix distantes m'indiquent que Harry parle à Mère dans le salon, sans doute pour lui expliquer la situation. Il n'y a aucune notion du temps dans de monde obscur que je me suis créé sous la couette, donc des heures auraient pu s'écouler avant qu'Harry entre finalement dans la chambre, et grimpe sur le lit à côté de moi.

« Draco ? » murmure-t-il doucement, sa main sur mon épaule. « Est-ce que tu comptes bientôt sortir d'ici? »

J'ouvre la bouche pour répondre mais aucun son n'en sort.

« Est-ce que je peux au moins venir sous la couette avec toi ? »

Mes mains repoussent toutes seules la couverture, lui permettant de se glisser en dessous et de blottir contre mon dos. Je peux sentir ses lèvres m'embrasser la nuque tandis qu'il m'entoure de ses bras. Je me retourne pour lui faire face, et nos fronts sont appuyés l'un contre l'autre. La monture de ses lunettes touche mon visage, ce qui m'aurait fait rire en temps normal. Mais pas aujourd'hui.

« Est-ce que c'est de ma faute ? » ma voix enrouée résonne dans l'obscurité. « Est-ce que c'est moi qui ai fait ça ? »

« _Quoi_ ? Non, Draco, non ! »

« J-j'étais furieux. Nous nous sommes criés dessus. Nous nous sommes dits des choses horribles. Je suis juste parti et je l'ai laissée avec lui. » Une vague nauséeuse submerge mon corps au souvenir de notre dispute. Si j'étais resté... si j'étais simplement resté avec elle... « Est-ce que je c'est moi qui l'ai tuée ? »


	5. Celui Qui Menait Le Jeu

**IL S'AGIT D'UNE SUITE ! IL FAUT LIRE 'MÊME LES EGARES VIVENT' D'ABORD !**

**Disclaimer complet dans le chapitre 1**

_Note de la traductrice_ : Et voilà un nouveau chapitre ! Publié rapidement parce que je trouve que cette partie là de l'histoire est passionnante ! Je sens que _Même les égarés aiment _va être terminé assez rapidement, je me lancerai ensuite dans la traduction d'un one-shot, d'une fic en trois chapitres et d'un Dramione assez long, toujours de Dracosvessel. Mais bon je préfère les Drarry, donc je suis déjà à la recherche de mon prochain auteur ! Si vous trouvez (et c'est difficile, j'ai fait de nombreuses recherches infructueuses) un auteur anglais ou italien (enfin anglais c'est plus simple quand même...) qui fait des **Drarry ou des Dramione terminés**, s**ans MPERG**** et qui s'est connecté il y a moins d'un mois** (ben oui il faut quand même que je demande l'autorisation...) n'hésitez pas à m'en faire part ! Bonne lecture ^^

Harry Potter – Dimanche 27 Août 2000

Des mots chuchotés doucement me réveillent d'un sommeil paisible. Draco est toujours blotti dans mes bras, la couverture au-dessus de nos têtes – l'obscurité nous enveloppe, nous cachant aux yeux du reste du monde, nous protégeant du dehors, et nous donnant un abri où nous pouvons être en sécurité, seuls tous les deux. Mais une voix lointaine et hachée s'immisce dans notre monde secret – la voix de Narcissa.

« Votre équipe n'a pas perdu de temps à ce que je vois. » dit Narcissa avec surprise. « Vous les avez interrogés seulement hier. »

« Eh bien, nous voulions être sûrs d'avoir attrapé le coupable, » répond avec logique la voix de Kingsley Shacklebolt. « Nous savons que quand ça commence à traîner en longueur, le suspect peut disparaître. Nous devions agir vite si vous voulions le coincer. »

« De ce que j'en sais, les garçons dorment toujours. Est-ce que je dois les réveiller ? Je suis sûre qu'il aimerait savoir commence ça avance. »

A ces mots, je tape sur l'épaule de Draco pour le réveiller. Avec un grognement de mécontentement, il ouvre les yeux et me regarde dans l'obscurité. Son grommellement s'arrête quand il entend les voix de l'autre côté de la porte de la chambre.

« Eh bien, il ont eu pas mal de choses à supporter ces derniers temps, peut-être devrions nous les laisser dormir. » dit Kingsley. « Ils pourront toujours venir me voir quand ils seront prêts, s'ils préfèrent. »

Draco et moi repoussons impatiemment la couette, nous jetons hors du lit et nous précipitons pour ouvrir la porte de la chambre – nos habits froissés, nos cheveux emmêlés, nos yeux ensommeillés. Narcissa et Kingsley semblent choqués par notre apparition. Nous ne nous soucions pas des formalités. Nous traversons plutôt la pièce, et nous nous effondrons sur le sofa, le regard fixé sur les deux autres.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? » demande-je impatiemment. « Nous réveiller pour quoi ? »

« Vous avez trouvé quelque chose ? » demande Draco nerveusement, comme s'il ne voulait pas vraiment connaître la réponse. « C'est à propos de l'affaire ? »

Kingsley pousse un long soupir et s'assoit à côté de nous. Il pose ses mains sur ses genoux et nous observe un moment. « Oui, c'est à propos de l'affaire Greengrass. Mon équipe a suivie les informations que vous nous avez données sur ce trafiquant de drogue de la boîte de nuit dont vous avez parlée. Ça ne nous a pas pris beaucoup de temps pour le trouver. Presque toutes les personnes de la boîte étaient capables de nous le montrer à partir du moment où nous mentionnions un ''dealer de drogue''. Bien sûr, il a essayé de s'enfuir dès qu'il nous a vu ce qui n'est jamais une bonne idée, c'est toujours suspect. »

« Mais vous l'avez eu ? » l'espoir dans la voix de Draco est douloureux à entendre, encore plus avec le flot d'émotions qu'il est incapable de me cacher.

« Oui, nous l'avons eu. » Kingsley saisit le dossier qu'il avait avec lui la veille et en sort une autre photographie, la tendant vers Draco. « Est-ce que c'est l'homme dont vous vous souvenez ? »

Draco baisse les yeux vers la photographie, et je peux sentir son cœur se serrer et sa colère monter tandis qu'il observe l'image de l'homme, « Oui, c'est bien lui. »

« Il s'appelle Kane Justice, » explique Kingsley en reprenant la photographie pour la remettre dans son dossier. « Il a quelques précédents de détention de drogue et d'agression. Nous n'avons pas hésité à l'embarquer, et, avec l'aide d'un peu de Véritasérum, il a avoué le meurtre d'Astoria Greengrass _et_ l'accident du Chemin de Traverse qui a causé les blessures de Potter. Il a été envoyé à Azkaban. Bien sûr, il va y avoir un procès dans quelques mois, mais c'est seulement une formalité à ce stade – il est coupable comme le diable et je ne vois pas comment il pourrait éviter la perpétuité. »

« Et pour la famille d'Astoria ? » la voix de Draco se brise à ces mots. Un Lien n'est pas nécessaire pour comprendre que tout cela lui fait du mal.

« D'après notre enquête, les parents de la jeune fille ne sont plus de ce monde. Sa grande sœur, Daphné, a déménagé en Italie après ses études à Poudlard. Astoria a été seule pendant tout ce temps. Daphné a été contactée et a accepté de revenir le plus vite possible pour s'occuper des derniers arrangements. »

« C'est une honte... une fille si jeune. » murmure tristement Narcissa. « Ce n'est vraiment pas juste. »

« Les affaires comme celle-ci ne semblent jamais justes, Mlle Black, » acquiesce Kingsley. « Donc, Draco, j'ai réglé quelques formalités qui vous permettent de vous rendre à l'appartement d'Astoria récupérer quelque chose, ou y rester seul un moment. L'Auror qui monte la garde a reçu ordre de vous laisser passer, si vous le voulez. S'il y a quoi que ce soit que vous voulez garder, prenez-le. Daphné compte se débarrasser de tout en arrivant. »

« Oui Monsieur, merci Monsieur, » dit Draco dans un murmure à peine audible.

Kingsley marmonne une excuse et s'en va, prétextant devoir retourner au Ministère. Mais mon attention est dirigée vers l'expression vide de Draco. Narcissa s'approche doucement du sofa, et s'agenouille au sol près de son fils. Personne ne dit un mot. Personne n'ose émettre un son, comme si le moindre mouvement ou le moindre bruit rendrait toute cette situation réelle. A la place, nous restons assis en silence, mon bras autour de Draco et Narcissa tenant ses mains.

Ça me tue de ne rien pouvoir faire pour lui. C'est évident que tout ça le torture – Je suis sûr qu'il s'accuse toujours de sa mort, en dépit de tout mes efforts pour le convaincre du contraire. Il souffre, et la seule chose que je peux faire, c'est le laisser souffrir. Est-ce que c'est comme ça que c'est censé se passer ? Est-ce que je suis _censé_ rester assis, impuissant, à le regarder souffrir ? Est-ce que je suis _censé _le laisser se débrouiller seul ? A quoi sert le fait que je _sente_ sa douleur, s'il n'y a rien que je puisse faire pour la soulager ? »

Quelques heures plus tard, Draco accepte de se rendre à l'appartement d'Astoria. L'Auror qui en garde la porte nous fait un signe de tête avant de nous laisser passer. La tension que ressent Draco est visible, émanant de son corps à chaque mouvement. En le surveillant, je le suis lentement, un peu en retrait, jusqu'à l'appartement, aucun de nous ne parle. Ce moment appartient à Draco, et c'est lui qui doit affronter ses propres pensées et ses douloureux souvenirs. Ce n'est pas à moi d'intervenir. Il laisse glisser ses doigts sur des objets au hasard quand il passe à côté d'eux – le tableau dans l'entrée, le comptoir de la cuisine, la table basse du salon. Ce n'est que quand il arrive dans la chambre qu'il s'arrête, figé dans l'encadrement de la porte.

La chambre n'a pas été touchée depuis le meurtre, sauf bien évidemment qu'il n'y a plus le corps d'Astoria. Les contours de son corps sont toujours visibles sur le lit. Les draps sont toujours emmêlés. Les rideaux des fenêtres ont été déchirés et arrachés. La lampe sur la table de nuit est renversée sur le côté. Draco passe finalement le seuil de la porte et traverse la chambre. Je reste un peu au-dehors en le regardant. Il se saisit du cadre photo qui est tombé. Quand il le soulève, des morceaux de verre s'éparpillent sur le sol. Les éclats de verre sont rapidement suivis par le corps de Draco, tandis qu'il s'effondre lui-même au sol, appuyé contre le lit, agrippant le cadre dans ses mains.

« Draco, » hoqueté-je en me précipitant à côté de lui pour le prendre dans mes bras. Je baisse les yeux. La photographie de Draco et d'Astoria est déformée par le verre brisé et le large X de sang dessiné sur le visage souriant d'Astoria. J'essaie de lire dans les émotions de Draco, pour essayer de comprendre ce qu'il ressent, mais il n'y a rien. Aucune émotion.

Draco est figé – vide – comme la coquille brisée d'un être humain. Même la douleur qu'il ressentait ce matin s'en est allée.

Une fois de plus, je suis submergé par un sentiment d'impuissance. Je ne peux rien faire pour lui. Rien du tout. Je lui prends doucement le cadre des mains et le pose sur le sol devant nous, puis le serre plus fort contre moi. Je l'embrasse sur le front, encore et encore, espérant le calmer un peu. Espérant ramener un peu de vie dans cette coquille vide. Il finit par céder, s'appuyant contre moi comme s'il n'avait plus assez de force pour se maintenir.

L'image de notre situation me brûle les yeux et serre mon cœur. Assis par terre, avec Draco contre moi dans ce qui semble être un état de choc, dans la chambre où son ancienne amante a été retrouvée morte, la chambre elle même me semble complètement désordonnée. Ça m'amuse presque de voir à quel point je suis furieux contre Kane Justice – et pas pour ce qu'il m'a fait, ou même à Astoria, mais pour ce qu'il a fait à Draco.

Un reniflement audible vient de Draco tandis qu'il s'assoit. Il s'appuie toujours contre moi, sa tête contre mon épaule. « Elle ne le méritait pas. »

« Je le sais bien. » dis-je en caressant ses cheveux.

« Ce n'était pas censé se passer comme ça. » dis Draco, des larmes dans la voix. « Je suis rentré avec elle de l'E

go ce soir là, sans jamais penser que ça durerait plus qu'une nuit. Elle m'a donné de la méthamphétamine parce qu'elle a dit que ça arrangerait tout – que la douleur s'en irait. Ça n'était pas censé se passer comme ça. »

« Se passer comment, Draco ? » je l'encourage doucement à continuer, sachant qu'il a besoin de s'exprimer, de tout faire sortir.

« Je n'étais pas censé devenir accro à la drogue. Je n'étais pas censé abandonner ma famille, en m'enfuyant au milieu de la nuit, pour m'installer avec une fille que je n'avais pas vu depuis des années. Je n'étais pas censé l'aimer. Je n'étais pas censé être furieux comme ça quand je l'ai vu avec un autre homme. Je n'étais pas censé être impliqué dans... dans tout _ça_ ! » Il fait un geste vers la chambre et le cadre brisé et ensanglanté. « Je n'étais pas censé l'aimer. Elle n'était pas censée mourir à cause de moi. Ça n'étais pas censé se passer comme ça. »

Mon esprit se répète ses mots un moment. L'aimer ? Ce n'est pas le moment d'être jaloux. Ce n'est pas le moment de faire un scandale pour ça.

« Ce que nous nous sommes dit la nuit où je suis parti... » murmure-t-il si doucement qu'il semble se parler à lui-même. Finalement, il me repousse et me regarde. Il me faut toute ma force pour ne pas avoir un hoquet de stupeur quand je le vois – des larmes coulent de son visage, ses yeux sont rouges et injectés de sang, son expression douloureusement impuissante. « Qu'est-ce que je suis censé faire ? »

Je le reprends dans mes bras et appuie ma joue contre sa tête, en essayant de trouver les bons mots. Mais en me creusant la tête, je me rappelle ce que j'ai ressenti à la mort de Sirius, et je m'aperçois qu'il n'y a pas de bons mots. Aucun mot ne peut les ramener ou nous remonter le moral. Je pense un long moment à Sirius, et ces pensées inspirent les mots qui sortent tous seuls de ma bouche.

« Draco, je ne sais pas quoi te dire. Je veux _sincèrement_ te dire quelque chose qui rendrait les choses plus faciles, mais je ne peux pas. Tu vas avoir un creux à l'intérieur de toi, et il sera toujours là, et ça va te faire un mal de chien, et rien de ce que je ne pourrai dire ne le fera disparaître. Rien de ce que je pourrai dire ne les ramènera. »

« _Les_ ramènera ? » répète Draco.

« La ramènera. » me corrige-je, sachant que Draco ne peut pas voir les souvenirs qui traversent mon esprit. L'éclat de lumière. Le regard vide. Le voile. Mon corps frissonne tandis que je chasse cette pensée. Rien de ce que je pourrai dire ne_ la_ ramènera, Draco, mais tout va bien se passer. Tu vas pouvoir surmonter tout ça. Il y a des jours où, quand tu te réveilleras, ce sera plus dur que d'autres, mais c'_est_ possible. Ça va juste prendre du temps pour surmonter le choc et reprendre une vie normale. Parce que la seule chose que tu peux faire, Draco, c'est aller de l'avant. »

« Comment ? »

« Je n'ai pas encore trouvé. » lui dis-je sincèrement.

« Eh bien, quand tu trouveras tu me le diras ? »

Je souris. « Bien sûr. »

Nous restons assis tous les deux en silence pendant plusieurs minutes, perdus dans nos pensées, essayant de donner un sens à tout ce qui s'est passé ces dernières années. Parfois je me demande si tout ça prendra un sens un jour. Probablement pas. Où est la _joie_ dans tout ça ? Est-ce que les gens croient vraiment que tout arrive pour une raison ? Peut-on traverser la vie sans savoir quelles en sont les raisons ? Il semble que cela requiert beaucoup plus de foi que je peux en avoir en cet instant. Je ne suis même pas sûr de savoir ce qu'est la vraie foi et ce que ça peut bien vouloir dire de l'avoir.

Draco et moi devons être assis depuis deux bonnes heures sur le sol de la chambre avant que l'Auror en faction à la porte vienne voir ce que nous faisions. Draco lui affirme que tout va bien et que nous allons partir dans quelques instants, il se lève et me tend la main pour m'aider. Il jette un dernier regard à la chambre avant de prendre ma main et de m'emmener dans le salon. Une fois encore , il s'arrête et regarde la pièce, puis se dirige vers le sofa. Il prend une couverture blanche qui était pliée dessus et la caresse doucement. Je peux sentir le flux d'émotions qui émanent de lui, mais le souvenir qui les cause est un mystère pour moi. Il replie la couverture, la serre contre lui et revient vers moi.

« Prêt à rentrer à la maison ? » demande-t-il en prétendant être calme et apaisé.

« Oui, tu es sûr que tu ne veux rien emporter d'autre ? » je décide de m'en assurer avant de partir, sachant que c'est sans doute sa seule chance.

« Non, c'est tout, » confirme-t-il en serrant la couverture encore plus fort.

« D'accord, et tu es sûr que ça va ? »

« Je vais _bien_. Et encore mieux quand je n'ai pas à en parler. »

Je comprends qu'il veut éviter la conversation et commence donc à partir tranquillement, sortant de cet appartement et de tout ce qu'il représente pour la dernière fois. Quand la porte d'entrée se referme, Draco pousse un long soupir, s'agrippant encore à la couverture. Avant que je ne puisse dire un mot, il s'engouffre dans le couloir, sans vouloir partager tout ce qu'il ressent. Quand nous arrivons dans la rue, l'air frais dissipe un peu de la tension. La temps est parfait pour rentrer à la maison à pied.

En dépit des confessions et des larmes versées quelques heures plus tôt, Draco est renfrogné, se fermant de nouveau à moi. Le fait que je puisse sentir ses émotions n'y change rien – il continue à prétendre que je ne le peux pas, ou qu'il peut l'ignorer. C'est à ce moment que je me souviens pourquoi j'étais si frustré la veille. Ne va-t-il jamais s'ouvrir à moi ? Ne va-t-il jamais abaisser les murs qu'il a construits autour de son cœur ? Combien de temps vais-je encore pouvoir patienter ?


	6. Confessions Alcoolisées

**IL S'AGIT D'UNE SUITE ! LISEZ 'MEME LES EGARES VIVENT' D'ABORD !**

**Disclaimer complet dans le chapitre 1**

_Note de la traductrice_ : Et voilà un nouveau chapitre ! Je suis triste qu'on se rapproche de la fin... mais rassurez-vous, tous les chapitres à venir devraient encore vous plaire ! Je ferai même un petit appendice avec mes difficultés de traduction et tout et tout... sur le modèle d'une interview je pense :) Profitez bien de ce chapitre, je l'aime beaucoup ! Bonne lecture ! ^^

Draco Malfoy – Lundi 28 Août 2000

Notre longue journée de travail se termine et est maintenant proche de sa fin. Le défilé habituel de clients dans le magasin de Mère, à l'heure où tout le monde rentre du travail, s'est enfin arrêté. Harry et moi avons décidé de l'aider au magasin pour se changer les idées, pour oublier tout ce qu'il se passe en ce moment – la mort d'Astoria, le procès à venir, la tension due à la frustration qu'Harry ressent toujours envers moi, et le harcèlement constant de ses amis. Le travail nous donne à tous les deux une excuse pour rester ensemble, pour que le Lien continue à influer sur sa santé, mais sans avoir à vraiment se parler.

Harry est assis sur un tabouret derrière le comptoir avec Maman, en train de discuter avec les derniers clients. Il se sent toujours un peu faible, donc il passe la plupart de son temps de travail derrière le comptoir, où il peut rester assis et se reposer. La plupart du temps, ça implique de discuter avec les clients et vérifier certaines choses dans l'inventaire. Quant à moi, je passe mon temps à aller et venir dans la salle du fond pour remplir les étagères, ramener du papier cadeau, et lancer discrètement des sorts de nettoyage dans le magasin quand personne ne regarde. Comme tous les articles du magasin sont en verre, il faut nettoyer constamment pour être sûr que tous les objets ne soient pas couverts de traces de doigts laissées par les moldus qui ne peuvent pas s'empêcher de toucher tout ce qui leur passe sous la main.

Tandis que je reviens à nouveau de la salle du fond, après avoir exposé sur une étagère une collection de nouveaux vases, je remarque Blaise qui entre dans le magasin. C'est la première fois que je le vois depuis que nous sommes sortis de l'hôpital, et je dois avouer qu'il n'a pas l'air d'aller bien. Lorsqu'il me repère, il tend les bras vers moi, ses yeux grands ouverts.

« Draco ! » s'exclame-t-il d'une voix forte. « Waouh, j'venais j'stement te voir ! Et pis tu es là ! »

Je le prends dans mes bras, en le tenant tant bien que mal debout alors qu'il continue à déverser des mots dans mes oreilles d'une voix embarrassante et maladroite. « Blaise, d'accord, _chut_, _putain_ mais tu as_ bu_ ? »

« Just'un peu. J'ai bu un verre, 'fin _deux_, 'fin trois. Et pis trois c'est d'venu beaucoup. »

« D'accord, tais toi, viens, allons en haut. » lui dis-je, en espérant le garder hors de portée des oreilles des derniers clients. Je fais un signe à ma mère pour l'informer de la situation. Elle acquiesce en signe de compréhension tandis que je tire Blaise à l'étage. Nous vacillons ô combien gracieusement dans l'appartement. Je le lâche et le laisse se débrouiller tout seul. « Blaise, qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? »

« Potter et toi v'zêtes Déliés maint'nant ? » bafouille-t-il, ignorant ma question tout en se traînant vers le sofa. « J'lai pas vu en bas. »

« Il était assis derrière le comptoir à droite de la porte, Blaise. Et oui, nous sommes toujours Liés. Tu sais que les Guérisseurs ont dit qu'il lui faudrait deux semaines pour aller mieux. Tu étais là, tu te souviens ? Ça ne fait que cinq jours. »

« Dans une s'maine vous pourrez vous Délier, et pis tu s'ras encore à moi. »

Ses derniers mots me laissent bouche bée, mes yeux grands ouverts fixés sur lui. Être encore à lui ? Putain mais quand est-ce que j'ai été à lui ? Je n'ai jamais été à lui ! Bordel, Blaise ! Un long soupir d'irritation s'échappe de ma gorge tandis que je me détourne et me dirige vers la cuisine. Je m'appuie sur le bord du comptoir et plonge ma tête dans mes mains. Qu'est-ce que je suis censé lui dire ? De toute façon, ça n'a aucune importance, il est a sans doute trop bu pour comprendre. Il ne se souviendra sans doute même pas être venu ici demain matin. Je rassemble mon courage pour lui faire face et veux me retourner, mais une force m'empêche de faire un seul mouvement.

« Je déteste qu'jai à t'attendre, » dit Blaise, juste derrière moi, en se pressant contre mon dos.

« Blaise, écoute, t-tu te trompes, » j'essaie de le raisonner. « Nous ne sommes pas- »

«_ Draco_ » dit-il dans mon oreille, ses mains agrippant fermement mes hanches. Avant que je ne puisse réaliser quoi que ce soit, il me retourne pour que je lui fasse face, en poussant mon dos contre le comptoir. Des mains glacées s'infiltrent sous mon t-shirt, et caresse lentement mon torse. Des lèvres et des dents s'affairent dans mon cou. J'essaie en vain de le repousser, paniqué. Ça l'encourage seulement à me pousser plus fort contre le comptoir. Le bord du comptoir s'enfonce douloureusement dans mon dos.

« _Ho_, Blaise, arrête, tu me _fais mal, Blaise_ ! » mes mains appuient sur son torse, tentant de le repousser. Mais il continue – l'une de ses mains descend jusqu'à mon pantalon. La panique qui coule dans mes veines est sans aucun doute perceptible par le garçon aux cheveux sombres qui est un étage plus bas._ Harry, aide moi !_

« Je te veux, » murmure Blaise, me soufflant une insoutenable odeur d'alcool au visage. Mon cou me fait mal tandis que j'écarte ma tête loin de lui, essayant de mettre autant de distance que possible entre nous. Ce n'est pas Blaise. Ce n'est pas mon ami. Il ne me ferait jamais ça. À cause de l'alcool, il lutte pour défaire le bouton de mon pantalon. Il murmure des paroles très crues dans mon oreille tandis que j'entends Harry monter les escaliers.

« Draco ?! » me répond la voix d'Harry. « Qu'est-ce qui se passe là-haut ?! Tout va bien ?! »

La main de Blaise se plaque contre ma bouche, un sourire satisfait sur son visage. « Chut, tu n'as pas besoin de lui, Dray. Il ne t'aime pas comme je t'aime. Il ne peut pas te donner ce que je vais te donner. »

No. no ! _NO !_ Ma magie explose hors de moi, projetant Blaise à travers la pièce. Il heurte le mur en faisant tomber un tableau, et s'effondre au sol. L'excès de magie m'emplit d'une grande fatigue et je me laisse moi aussi glisser au sol le long du comptoir. Des bruits de pas se font entendre dans l'escalier, et le choc doit avoir été assez bruyant pour qu'on l'entende depuis le rez-de-chaussée. La porte s'ouvre d'un coup et Harry et ma mère se précipite dans la pièce. Harry est immédiatement à mes côtés et me prend dans ses bras. Il est toujours là, quel que soit son ressentiment à mon égard, pour me serrer contre lui quand j'en ai besoin.

Mère s'approche de Blaise, s'agenouillant à côté de lui, sa baguette parcourant son corps. « Il a été repoussé par un violent sortilège de stupéfixion. Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé, Draco ? »

Aucun mot ne me vient à l'esprit tandis que je m'agrippe au t-shirt d'Harry. Que suis-je censé lui dire ? Que mon meilleur ami, que je connais presque depuis ma naissance, a bu et a essayé de me violer ? Je ne peux vraiment pas lui dire ça. Alors quoi ? Elle semble accepter mon absence de réponse, et elle fait léviter Blaise pour l'installer sur le sofa. Mais Harry n'est pas prêt à accepter mon silence. Il caresse mon cou du bout des doigts, serrant les dents.

« Tu as des marques de dent dans le cou, » me dit-il amèrement, ses yeux me brûlant la peau tandis que j'évite son regard. Un léger chatouillis me parcoure le cou, signe d'un sort de soin sur ma peau. La douleur qui émanait de mes marques de morsure disparaît. Il me chuchote à l'oreille pour que Mère ne puisse pas entendre. « Tu veux me dire ce qui s'est _vraiment _passé ici ? Et ne _songe _même pas à me mentir, car je peux sentir ce que tu ressens. Que s'est-il passé Draco, il t'a fait mal ? »

« I-il a juste bu. » balbutie-je, moi aussi en chuchotant. « Il ne savait pas ce qu'il faisait. Il ne m'aurait jamais fait de mal. »

« Ce n'est pas ce que je t'ai demandé. Je t'ai demandé ce qui s'est passé. »

« Ce qui est arrivé n'est pas important. C'était juste l'alcool qui a tout fait à sa place. »

« Draco, je- »

« Je ne veux pas en parler ! Laisse tomber ! »

Harry reste assis sur le sol tandis que je me lève pour aller dans la chambre. Tout ça ne peut pas être arrivé. Ce n'est pas réel. Blaise ne me ferait jamais ça. Peut-être que j'ai mal interprété ce qu'il voulait faire. Peut-être que c'était vraiment juste l'alcool. Il ne me ferait jamais de mal. C'est mon meilleur ami. Ce n'était pas réel. Ce n'était pas lui.

Deux heures plus tard, quelqu'un toque à la porte pour prévenir qu'il va entrer, et la porte s'ouvre. Le visage de Blaise apparaît de l'autre côté. Il semble avoir dessoûlé et retrouvé son expression habituelle. Il se glisse dans la chambre et referme la porte derrière lui. Ça me fait mal au cœur de voir que me retrouver seul avec lui dans une salle fermée me rend anxieux. Je ne suis pas censé être nerveux en sa présence. Il est celui qui m'a aidé à déménager toutes mes affaires précisément dans cette pièce. Et pourtant, j'ai l'impression que c'est la première fois que je suis seul avec lui, que je le vois réellement.

« Hey, Dray, » dit doucement Blaise, tournant un regard assez impatient vers moi, tout en s'approchant. « Eh bien, je me suis juste réveillé dans ton salon, et Narcissa m'a donné une potion de Nettoyage. Je ne me souviens même plus de comment je suis venu ici. Elle a dit que tu n'avais rien voulu raconter. Draco, qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ? Je ne me souviens même plus être venu ici pour te parler. »

Alors j'avais raison en supposant qu'il ne se souviendrait même pas de ce qui s'est passé. Heureusement Harry a effacé mes marques de morsures et le bleu sur mon dos est caché par mon t-shirt. Il n'y a aucune preuve de ce qui s'est passé si je décide de ne pas lui dire. Et pourquoi devrais-je lui dire ? Pour que nous vivions _tous les deux_ avec les conséquences de ce souvenir ? Mais en même temps, n'a-t-il pas le droit de savoir ce qu'il a fait ?

« Draco, est-ce que tu m'écoutes ? » Blaisse interrompt mes pensées. Il tend la main vers moi et, sans même y penser, je fais un pas en arrière. L'expression blessée qui se dessine sur son visage me montre qu'il ne doit vraiment pas se souvenir de ce qu'il a fait. « Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? On dirait que tu as peur de moi. Draco, est-ce que je t'ai fait mal ? »

« Blaise, c'est peut-être mieux que tu ne te souviennes pas de ce qui s'est passé, » lui dis-je simplement.

« Alors je t'_ai_ fait mal. Draco, je dois savoir ce que j'ai fait. Tu sais que je ne ferais jamais... enfin, je ne pourrais jamais vraiment... tu sais à quel point je tiens à toi. »

« Je sais. En fait, c'est même peut-être là le problème. Blaise, tu es mon meilleur ami depuis aussi longtemps que je m'en souvienne. Tu sais que ton amitié est très importante pour moi. Mais je ne ressens pas pour toi la même chose que ce que tu ressens pour moi. Je suis désolé, une partie de moi le voudrait vraiment, mais ce n'est pas le cas. Peut-être que ça aurait été beaucoup plus simple que je t'aime en retour et que nous puissions vivre heureux jusqu'à la fin des temps, mais la vie ne fonctionne pas comme ça. Je ne peux pas contrôler pour qui j'ai des sentiments, et pour qui je n'en ai pas. »

« Draco, tu es toute ma vie – tout mon monde. Je t'aime. Je t'ai_ toujours_ aimé. Je sais que tu ne peux pas contrôler tes sentiments, mais moi non plus. Je ne peux pas me forcer à arrêter de t'aimer »

« Je ne te demande pas d'essayer. Mais je ne veux pas non plus que tu essaies de me forcer à t'aimer. »

« Je ne ferais jamais... attends, tu es en train de me dire que j'ai essayé de te_ forcer _à... attends, Draco, je- »

« Ce qui est arrivé n'a plus d'importance, Blaise, d'accord ? C'est terminé. Tu ne t'en souviens pas et je suis en train d'essayer d'oublier, alors laissons tout ça et allons de l'avant. »

Il y a un bref instant de silence tandis que Blaise essaie de rassembler tous les indices que je lui ai donnés pour en faire une image finale. Bien sûr il comprend ce que ça signifie. Même s'il ne s'en souvient pas, il est assez intelligent pour comprendre ce qu'il a fait. L'air de la chambre semble plus froid que d'habitude. Tout comme notre amitié. Je contourne le lit vers l'autre bout de la chambre, et je fais semblant de ranger des choses pour pouvoir m'éloigner de lui. Tandis que je commence à prendre au hasard des vêtements sur le sol et à les plier sur le dossier d'une chaise, je remarque quelque chose d'autre.

Par terre, caché par quelques vêtements, il y a mon carnet sur lequel j'ai dessiné deux ou trois nuits plus tôt. Je m'en saisis, et j'admire les croquis d'Harry dispersés sur toute la page – réalistes, en bande dessiné, en manga, etc... Ils me sourient tous, avec les même lunettes rondes et les mêmes cheveux bruns en bataille qui ont pris vie sous mon crayon. Le vrai Harry doit sans doute être assis dans le salon avec Mère, à discuter et faire des hypothèses sur ce qui s'est passé plus tôt et ce qui est en train de se passer.

« Draco, que veux-tu que je fasse ? » dit finalement Blaise, incapable de supporter le silence plus longtemps.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? » demande-je, l'esprit ailleurs, sans même lever les yeux de mon bout de papier.

« Je veux dire, que veux-tu que je fasse à propos de nous ? Je t'aime et je ne peux pas arrêter ça. Je ne peux pas faire comme si je n'avais pas de sentiments. » Blaise traverse la chambre en seulement quelques pas, diminuant la distance entre nous. Ses mains agrippent mes épaules et il me regarde droit dans les yeux. « Draco, je t'aime ! »

Je regarde de nouveau mes dessins, puis Blaise, et je me sens totalement impuissant face au contrôle de mes émotions. « Je suis désolé, Blaise. Mais... j'aime- »

« Potter » finit Blaise pour moi d'un ton coupant. « Bien sûr, j'aurais dû le savoir. Ça a toujours à voir avec _Harry Potter_ ! »

« Ce n'est pas ça- »

« Bien sûr que si ! Ça a toujours été comme ça ! Depuis que tu as rencontré ce morveux, tu ne fais que penser à ça ! La première année, tu t'es pris une retenue parce que tu le suivais après le couvre-feu, mais ce n'était pas grave parce que tu allais passer cette retenue _avec_ lui ! La troisième année, tu passais presque tout ton temps à te préoccuper de lui et à parler de lui. »

« Tu n'as aucune idée de ce dont tu parles ! »

« Et puis tu as dit à ta tante, Bellatrix que tu ne le reconnaissais pas alors que c'était faux. Bien sûr que tu l'as reconnu. Tu as passé assez de temps à l'observer pour le reconnaître à travers un pathétique Maléfice Cuisant ! Tu as toujours prétexté que tu le détestais, mais je te connais mieux que ça. C'était juste un juste, une excuse pour pouvoir être _obsédé_ par lui. Et maintenant tu dirige _encore _ta vie vers lui. »

« Est-ce que tu as oublié que c'est _toi_ qui l'a ramené ?! C'est _toi_ qui l'a supplié de m'aider ! »

« Je voulais qu'il t'aide à aller mieux ! Je ne voulais pas que vous vous _mariez_ ! »

« Il allait mourir sans ce Lien, qu'est-ce que j'étais censé faire?! »

« Laisser Granger le faire ! Je suis sûr que c'est ce qu'il aurait préféré de toute façon ! Tu as dit que tu l'aimais, Draco ? Eh bien, je parie que dès que les Guérisseurs diront qu'il va mieux, il n'hésitera pas à demander une cérémonie de Déliage. Il ne veut pas vraiment être Lié à toi. »

« ET TU NE CROIS PAS QUE J'Y AI DEJA PENSÉ ?! TU NE CROIS PAS QUE C'EST _TOUT_ CE A QUOI JE PENSE ?! JE SAIS QUE CE LIEN EST SEULEMENT POUR SA SANTÉ ! JE SAIS QU'IL VA SANS DOUTE PARTIR DÈS QU'IL EN AURA LA POSSIBILITÉ ! NE ME DIS PAS TOUT CA COMME SI JE NE LE SAVAIS PAS DÉJÀ ! » je m'arrête un moment, réalisant qu'Harry peut sans aucun doute entendre tout ce qui se dit, mais Blaise, sans le remarquer, ou sans s'en soucier, continue.

« ALORS TU DEVRAIS PARTIR MAINTENANT ! QUITTE LE EN PREMIER ! TU SAIS QU'IL NE T'AIME PAS ! MAIS MOI OUI, DRACO ! _MOI OUI_ ! TU DEVRAIS ÊTRE AVEC _MOI_ ! »

« Blaise, _s'il te plaît,_ » murmure-je, désespéré, le suppliant. Je n'ai plus la force de me disputer avec lui. Ça fait déjà assez mal de savoir qu'Harry va me quitter, mais l'entendre est encore pire. Et malgré tout ça, je ne peux pas me résoudre à le laisser. Je dois rester avec lui, juste au cas où, pour garder le dernier bout d'espoir qu'il me reste.


	7. Weasley Au Pays Des Merveilles

**IL S'AGIT D'UNE SUITE ! LISEZ 'MÊME LES EGARES VIVENT' D'ABORD !**

**Disclaimer complet dans le chapitre 1**

_Note de la traductrice :_ Voilà encore un nouveau chapitre ! Je n'ai pas envie que ça se termine ! Mais j'ai une bonne nouvelle : vous aurez le droit à un 'chapitre' de plus à la fin, une 'interview de la traductrice', pour ceux qui seraient intéressés par mon travail. Je ne vous promets pas le prochain chapitre rapidement car... je suis bientôt en vacances ! En attendant, Draco se bouge un peu, ça fait du bien ! Bonne lecture ^^

Harry Potter – Mardi 29 Août 2000

Draco est allé tout droit se coucher la nuit dernière, quand Blaise est parti sans dire un mot à personne. Il sait que j'ai entendu ce qu'il ont dit sur moi et je suis sûr qu'il ne veut surtout pas en parler. De toute façon, je n'ai aucunement l'intention d'en parler. Je suis venu dans le lit cette nuit, sans un mot, et je l'ai tenu dans mes bras. Je ne peux pas m'empêcher de me sentir un peu coupable. J'étais tellement en colère contre lui, mais je n'avais pas compris. Pendant tout ce temps, la raison pour laquelle il m'a rejeté est qu'il a peur que _je_ le quitte.

Le soleil brille à travers la fenêtre et fait scintiller les cheveux blonds de Draco. Les mots de leur dispute d'hier continuent de hanter mon esprit tandis que je m'extrais doucement du lit pour ne pas réveiller Draco. Je m'habille silencieusement et me dirige vers la cuisine en me demandant ce qui va nous arriver maintenant. Ma première semaine de rétablissement est terminée et il n'en reste plus qu'une. Que va-t-il nous arriver quand ce délai sera passé ?

« Harry ? » la voix de Narcissa me parvient dans la brume de mes pensées. Je cligne des yeux et l'aperçois derrière le comptoir de la cuisine, s'affairant dans un cardigan bleu clair, en train de relever ses cheveux dans un chignon compliqué. « Comment est-ce que tu te sens ? »

« Bien » dis-je instinctivement. « Est-ce que _vous_ allez bien ? Vous semblez un peu stressée. »

« Une de mes employée, Kendra, était censée m'aider à ouvrir le magasin ce matin, mais elle m'a appelée pour me dire qu'elle ne pouvait pas venir. Apparemment, sa sœur vient juste d'accoucher et elle doit aller la voir à l'hôpital. Maintenant je dois ouvrir le magasin moi-même et je suis en retard. »

« Oh, eh bien, euh, je peux vous aider avec le magasin, » offre-je timidement, encore hésitant sur ma relation avec Narcissa.

« Harry, tu n'es pas obligé de faire ça. Tu peux rester ici avec Draco et te reposer. »

« Draco dort toujours. Et puis j'en ai marre de me reposer. Si je me repose encore je vais mourir d'ennui. Ça ne me dérange pas de vous aider, surtout après tout ce que _vous_ avez fait pour moi. »

Elle me sourit, convaincue, et me fait signe de la suivre en bas. L'escalier en colimaçon mène directement dans la pièce du fond du magasin, encombrée de boîtes empilées en de hautes tours. Ces boîtes n'étaient pas là hier. Narcissa les ignore, m'informant seulement qu'il s'agit de nouveaux articles pour le magasin - des objets pour remplir les étagères, plus d'étiquettes de prix, et d'autres choses pour que le magasin continue à marcher doucement. Tandis que nous nous dirigeons vers l'avant du magasin, le jour s'est levé et le monde s'active de l'autre côté de la vitrine.

La plus belle chose dans le magasin est que tout ici – les vases, la vaisselle, les figurines – tout est en verre. Quand le soleil brille à travers la fenêtre, il scintille sur tous les objets, produisant de magnifiques reflets qui sont projetés sur les murs et sur le sol. Et, grâce à ça, tout le magasin ressemble à une sorte de pays de merveilles perdu au milieu d'une rue moldue. Et en considérant que le magasin est dirigée par une sorcière et son fils sorcier, c'est exactement ça : un pays des merveilles.

Le travail au magasin est calme et apaisant, comme toujours. Les clients sont toujours gentils et polis, parlent un peu de tout en admirant les différents objets sur les étagères. Je connais maintenant assez l'endroit pour recommander les gens et les aider à trouver quelque chose. Et quand le magasin est vide, Narcissa est toujours là pour discuter un peu. Mais lorsque l'heure de pointe du repas est terminée, Hermione entre dans le magasin.

« Salut Harry ! » s'exclame joyeusement Hermione et me prenant dans ses bras. « Comment te sens-tu ? Je voulais venir te voir hier mais Parvati a insisté pour que je te laisse te reposer. »

« Je vais bien, Hermione, » lui dis-je, un peu agacé par sa question. Bien sûr, je sais qu'ils veulent tous bien faire et qu'ils s'inquiètent, mais c'est épuisant de se voir demander trente fois par jour si on va bien. « Je disais justement ce matin que j'en avais marre du repos. J'en ai déjà eu largement assez. »

« Est-ce que tu travailles là ? » elle jette un œil sur le magasin vide, puis sur la boîte à mes pieds remplie de nouveaux articles à ranger dans les étagères.

« Oui, l'une des employées n'a pas pu venir aujourd'hui, donc j'aide. Pourquoi ? Il se passe quelque chose ? »

« Eh bien, j'espérais que tu pourrais venir quelques minutes au café. Il y a quelqu'un qui veut vraiment te voir. Tu penses que tu peux prendre une pause ? » ce n'est qu'à ce moment que je vois à quel point elle est nerveuse. Elle enroule ses cheveux autour de ses doigts et se mord doucement la lèvre. Elle se balance d'avant en arrière sur ses pieds.

« Hermione, que se passe-t-il ? »

« Ron est là, » soupire-t-elle, « il voulait que ce soit une surprise, mais tu sembles un peu borné aujourd'hui. George lui a envoyé une lettre pour lui dire ce qui t'était arrivé. Il est rentré pour te voir. »

« _Ron ?_ Ron est là ? » répète-je, choqué et sans y croire. Je me retourne pour regarder Narcissa, qui me sourit déjà, ayant clairement entendu notre conversation. J'ai du mal à organiser mes pensées. « Je peux prendre une pause ? »

« Bien sûr, vas-y, » me dit gentiment Narcissa. « Prends tout ton temps. »

« Merci, Maman, » dis-je en me dirigent déjà vers la porte.

« Tant que tu es de retour dans dix minutes. »

En regardant derrière mon épaule, je vois Narcissa me faire un clin d'oeil avant de retourner à la boîte posée à ses pieds. Hermione sur mes talons, je marche rapidement jusqu'au café. Quand je franchis la porte, je suis submergé par le silence dans la pièce, et tout le monde se retourne vers moi. C'est certain, c'est bien Ron Weasley qui est assis au milieu de la foule, sur l'un des fauteuils. Il se lève quand il me voit et traverse la pièce. Il y a un moment de silence embarrassant, debout à se regarder avant qu'il me prenne dans ses bras.

« Hey, Harry » murmure Ron en me relâchant. « Hermione m'a noyé sous les détails. Je suis heureux que tu ailles bien. »

Toute la tension que j'avais à l'intérieur de moi disparaît à ces mots. Il ne m'a pas demandé si j'allais bien. Il a conclu que j'allais bien. Sans un mot, je le prends à mon tour dans mes bras. Hermione nous agrippe tous les deux et nous emmène vers les sofas, là où tout le monde nous attend. Luna, Neville, Parvati et George se sont tous levés pour me saluer, puisque c'est la première fois qu'ils me voient depuis que j'ai quitté l'hôpital. Je m'assois sur le sofa, Hermione à ma gauche et Ron à ma droite, les chose me semblent normales, et en fait non. Ça _devrait_ être normal. C'était comme ça auparavant. Peut-être que le passé n'est plus normal maintenant.

« Alors, tu es Lié à Draco Malfoy, hein ? » dit finalement Ron, allant droit au but. « Comment as-tu pu plongé dans _cette_ réalité alternative ? »

« Eh bien, Hermione et moi mangions sur le Chemin de Traverse, » lui réponds-je calmement. « Puis un lapin blanc avec une montre à gousset est passé par là, je l'ai suivi et je suis tombé dans un trou, et maintenant me voilà. »

Hermione rit et se blottit contre mon bras. Mais personne d'autre ne comprend la référence et tous me fixent avec un regard confus.

« Bienvenue au Pays des Merveilles, Ronald » souffle Hermione entre deux éclats de rire.

_« Quoi ? _» Ron nous observe sans comprendre.

J'ignore sa confusion et décide de changer de sujet, je reprends « Alors, quand rentres-tu à Paris? »

Les yeux de Ron disparaissent derrière ses cheveux. Il se tend et sourit « En fait, j'ai moi aussi des nouvelles à vous apprendre. Quand j'ai dit à mon chef que je rentrais pour te voir, il a mentionné le fait que la compagnie ouvrait des bureaux ici. Donc si je le veux, il peut me transférer à Londres. Alors je ne rentrerais pas à Paris, enfin, sauf pour récupérer mes affaires. »

« Attends, alors tu vas peut-être rentrer à la maison ?! » s'écrie Hermione, en se serrant plus fort contre moi.

« Eh, petit frère, » lance George, « pourquoi tu ne l'as pas dit plus tôt ? »

« Je voulais attendre que Harry sois là. » se défend Ron, « En plus, je n'ai pas encore vraiment décidé, donc le transfert n'est pas officiel. C'est seulement une possibilité. »

« Que veux-tu dire par ''Je n'ai pas encore _décidé_'' ? » demande Hermione d'un ton coupant.

« Eh bien, il s'agit de ma carrière, il faut au moins que je prenne un peu le temps de la réflexion, tu ne penses pas ? »

« Et pourquoi devrais-tu réfléchir ?! C'est bien le même travail que tu avais à Paris, mais c'est _ici_, à l'endroit où tu as ta famille et tes amis ?! Tu es allé à Paris dans l'espoir de gagner de l'expérience et des contacts. C'est _fait_. Maintenant tu as assez d'expérience pour réussir_ ici_ et la compagnie dans laquelle tu travailles déjà t'en donne l'_opportunité_ ! »

Vu le ton effrayant d'Hermione, il est évident qu'elle est très en colère. Depuis que Ron est parti à Paris, elle n'a pas arrêté de se dire et de dire à tous les autres que c'était seulement temporaire. Elle insistait sur le fait que dès qu'il le pourrait, Ron reviendrait. Et il est évident, par le regard sur son visage, qu'elle comptait sur ça plus qu'elle ne le laissait paraître. Moi, par contre, eh bien, je ne peux pas dire que je suis surpris qu'il ne soit pas prêt à revenir ici et à oublier Paris. Il a vécu là-bas assez longtemps pour avoir une nouvelle vie, de nouveaux amis à prendre en compte.

« C'est juste que je m'entends très bien avec tout le monde au bureau, » Ron tente de la calmer. « J'ai travaillé dur pour arriver où j'en suis aujourd'hui et je ne suis pas sûr qu'il sera facile de rétablir la même relation avec mes collègues d'ici. »

Des larmes emplissent les yeux d'Hermione, mais elle garde la tête haute et se lève, refusant de s'effondrer devant lui. « Tu m'as _promis_ que tu reviendrais. »

« C-C'était il y a longtemps. Je n'avais aucune idée de ce qui allait arriver. Je pensais que tu comprendrais à quel point ma carrière est importante pour moi.. »

« Mais ce sera le même travail, la même compagnie ! Ce n'est pas comme si tu devais tout recommencer à zéro ! »

George Neville, Parvati est Luna échangent des regards embarrassés au milieu de cette dispute. Personne n'ose interrompre Hermione ou n'essaie de défendre Ron. À la place, nous restons tous assis en silence, probablement en train de chercher une excuse pour nous en aller. Heureusement, il n'y a pas beaucoup d'autres clients dans le café.

« Attends, je n'ai pas dit que j'allais définitivement rentrer à Paris ! » lui dit Ron en s'emportant. « J'ai seulement dit qu'il fallait que je réfléchisse avant de me décider ! »

« Comment peux-tu- ! » commence Hermione, mais elle est coupée par une autre voix.

« _Bordel ! _» dit une voix de derrière nous. Draco fait le tour du canapé et entre dans notre champ de vision. « Mais vous allez la fermer tous les deux ? Vous êtes dans un lieu public, par Merlin. C'est de très mauvais goût d'avoir une dispute aussi bruyante devant de parfaits étrangers. Et, au cas où vous ne l'auriez pas remarqué, vous embarrassez vos amis. »

Tout le monde sauf Hermione et Ron lève un regard de soulagement vers Draco. Hermione semble un peu embarrassée quand elle réalise que ce que dit Draco est vrai, et baisse les yeux. Ron a une expression plutôt neutre quand il regarde Draco. Nous attendons tous que la bombe explose – pour savoir ce qu'il va arriver entre Ron et Draco. Draco est le premier à détourner les yeux et tend la main vers moi pour que je la prenne. Je glisse ma main dans la sienne et lui permets de me tirer depuis le sofa jusque dans ses bras.

« Maintenant, je suis là pour le ramener à la maison. » dit sèchement Draco. Il sort de la poche de sa veste une magnifique montre à gousset en argent. Il me faut toute ma volonté pour ne pas rire de l'ironie de la situation, du fait qu'il ait une montre à gousset et des cheveux blonds presque blancs. Draco Malfoy... l'homme avec qui je suis tombé dans un trou, et que j'ai suivi dans un étrange pays.

« Ce qui veut dire que tu as envie de passer du temps avec moi maintenant ? » dis-je d'un ton sarcastique. « De plus en plus étrange. »

Une fois de plus, Hermione est la seule à rire. C'est dans ces moments que je me demande ce qu'aurait été ma vie si Hermione avait grandi avec moi dans le monde moldu. Mais je suis sûr que les Dursley n'auraient pas aimé que j'ai une amie, même si elle était moldue.

« Potter, sois gentil et viens avec moi, » murmure Draco dans mon oreille. « Il faut qu'on parle. »

Draco peut sans aucun doute sentir la pointe d'anxiété qui me transperce à ces mots. Rien de bien ne suit jamais les mots ''Il faut qu'on parle''. C'est l'une des règles basiques des relations. Est-ce que ça a un rapport avec ce qu'il s'est passé hier avec Blaise ? Peut-être qu'il sait que je les ai entendu. Mais je n'y ai jamais fait allusion. Enfin, ce n'est pas un idiot. Peut-être que ça a quelque chose à voir avec le retour de Ron. Il se sont toujours détestés. Mais Draco n'a rien tenté en venant me chercher. Merlin, je crois que je préférerais rester assis ici et écouter Ron et Hermione se disputer.

Mais je n'ai pas cette chance. Draco sert fort mon poignet et me mène hors du café jusque dans la rue. Quand nous entrons dans le magasin, Narcissa m'informe que Charlotte est arrivée pour l'après-midi et que je peux retourner voir mes amis. Si seulement je pouvais. Draco m'entraîne dans la salle du fond et en haut des escaliers. Mon cœur bat à tout rompre et j'ai un creux au ventre – et le pire dans tout ça c'est qu'il le sait.

Il me retourne vers lui, agrippe mes deux poignets dans ses mains et me pousse doucement contre le mur. Finalement, mon dos heurte le mur à l'endroit où Blaise a été projeté la veille. Draco tient mes poignets contre le mur.

« Tu sais que je vais devoir choisir entre toi et Blaise. » dit Draco d'une voix grave. Son visage est à quelques centimètres du mien.

« Draco, je suis désolé, » murmure-je contre ses lèvres. « Je n'ai jamais voulu créer autant de problèmes. Je n'ai jamais voulu que tu aies à choisir entre moi et quelqu'un d'autre. Blaise. Ton père. »

« Ça n'a rien à voir avec mon père, » grogne-t-il.

« Tu as raison, ça n'a rien à voir. Ça a à voir avec nous. » Je pousse un long soupir. « Draco, je t'ai entendu te disputer avec Blaise hier soir. Blaise t'aime vraiment- »

« Mais je ne l'aime pas, pas de cette manière. »

« Mais ça ne veut pas dire que tu devrais abandonner votre amitié. Vous avez été amis pendant presque toute votre vie. Je ne peux pas rivaliser avec ça. »

« On dirait que tu _veux_ vraiment que je le choisisse. »

«_ Non, pas du tout._ Bordel, Draco, j'en ai assez ! » je libère mes poignets et me dégage de son emprise. « Combien de temps ça va encore durer ?! Combien de temps vas-tu encore me repousser parce que tu penses que tu n'es pas assez bien ?! Combien de temps encore vas-tu garder cette façade pathétique, prétendant que tu te fous de tout, seulement parce que tu as une peur bleue d'être blessé ?! J'en ai marre de rester assis ici, à t'attendre, en espérant que tu vas arriver à surmonter tout ça. »

« Et qu'est-ce que ça veut dire, Potter ? »

« Ça veut dire que je serai bientôt guéri. Ensuite nous devrons prendre une décision. Et nous ne pourrons pas la prendre si tu ne vas pas de l'avant et si tu n'es pas honnête avec moi. »


	8. Verdict

**IL S'AGIT D'UNE SUITE, LISEZ D'ABORD 'MÊME LES EGARES VIVENT' !**

**Disclaimer complet dans le chapitre 1**

Note de la traductrice : Oulala je suis vraiment désolée ! Je vous ai rarement fait attendre aussi longtemps... Mais il y a eu les vacances, et ce chapitre siiiii difficile à traduire. Vraiment, ça a été une épreuve. Et ça m'a fait du bien de prendre un peu du recul face à ce chapitre, qui donnait bien plus de choses à penser qu'on ne pourrait le croire Bref, je ferai attention à traduire plus rapidement la prochaine fois, mais les chapitres suivants ne sont pas aussi éprouvants, donc ça devrait aller. Bonne lecture !

Draco Malfoy – Jeudi 7 septembre 2000

« Combien de temps va-t-on encore attendre ici ? » grogne-je avec impatience. Il me semble que ça fait des heures que Mère et moi sommes assis dans la salle d'attente de l'hôpital. Une Guérisseuse a emmené Harry dans une salle pour des scanners et des tests magiques de toutes sortes, pour être à cent pour cent sûr qu'il est rétabli. Vous pensiez que comme les tests sont magiques, ils seraient plus rapides. Je le pensais aussi. Mais non. Alors à la place, nous restons assis dans cette salle d'attente jusqu'à la décomposition.

Intéressant... Aucune salle n'a jamais mieux porté son nom. Une salle d'attente : là où le seul et unique but de la pièce est d'attendre. Je veux dire, une salle de bain contient plus qu'une baignoire. Une chambre à coucher plus qu'un lit. Mais une sale d'attente est exactement ce qu'elle laisse transparaître : une salle dans laquelle on attend. Peut-être qu'ils n'ont pas trouvé de nom plus allusif pour la désigner. Peut-être que celui qui a choisi les noms des autres pièces a juste compliqué les choses. Ou peut être que ça fait trop longtemps que je suis assis à fixer le mur pour avoir une réflexion aussi vaine.

« Sois patient, Draco, » me dit Mère du coin de la bouche. « Tu veux aussi être sûr qu'il va bien, non ? Je pensais que sa santé et sa sécurité vaudraient toute l'attente. »

« S'ils ne vont pas plus vite, il va probablement mourir ici de toute façon... de _vieillesse _! »

« Oh, allez. Ça ne fait pas _aussi_ longtemps. »

Un de ces jours, je vais inventer « La Salle de Non-Attente. » Au moment-même où tu entres dans la pièce, tu es autorisé à en sortir. La pièce n'aura même pas de chaises, puisqu'elles ne seront jamais utilisées. Les chaises sont seulement des objets créés pour aider dans l'attente. Tu t'assois sur une chaise pendant que tu attends d'avoir fini de manger. Tu t'assois sur une chaise pendant que tu attends d'avoir fini le prochain chapitre de ton livre. Et tu t'assois sur une chaise inconfortable dans une foutue salle d'attente. Je _déteste_ attendre. »

« Bonjour Mlle Black, Mr Black, » nous salue la Guérisseuse en traversant lentement le couloir au sol blanc et brillant, Harry sur ses talons. « J'ai de merveilleuses nouvelles pour vous deux. Nous avons passé tous les tests possible... »

«_ J'ai_ _vu_ _ça_, » murmure-je en soupirant.

« … Et peux vous assurer sans risque que Harry est parfaitement guéri. Il va bien maintenant. Vous pouvez le ramener chez vous. Et pour vous deux, » elle fait un geste vers Harry et moi. « Vous pouvez demander une cérémonie de Déliage quand vous le souhaitez. »

Mon cœur se serre dans ma poitrine à ces derniers mots. Alors nous y sommes. C'est arrivé finalement. Trop vite, trop vite... tout est allé trop vite. J'ai besoin de revenir en arrière et de tout refaire, de tout bien refaire. Pourquoi est-ce que je l'ai rejeté alors que nous avions si peu de temps ? C'était peut-être ma seule chance. Comment ai-je pu être aussi idiot ?!

« Merci beaucoup, Guérisseuse Geneviève, » dit Mère poliment en s'approchant d'Harry qui vient aussi vers elle. Mère passe un bras autour de son épaule et le conduit vers la sortie. Je les suis avec angoisse, et mon cœur semble avoir cessé de battre, totalement vide. Mais il y a une immense joie quelque part en moi, et cela me prend un moment pour me rendre compte que cette joie n'est pas la mienne. Je ne veux même pas savoir pourquoi il est aussi heureux.

Quand nous arrivons à la maison, je me précipite vers la chambre, fermant la porte derrière moi, tandis que Harry est retenu dans le salon par ma mère. Je m'effondre sur le lit et enfouis mon visage dans mon oreiller. Que va-t-il arriver maintenant ? Toute ma vie a été bouleversé à cause de lui, et maintenant il peut s'en aller. Mon père ne veut plus rien avoir à faire avec moi. Mon amitié avec Blaise ne sera plus jamais la même après ce qui est arrivé. Je n'ai pas entendu parler de Pansy depuis que j'ai quitté l'appartement de Blaise. Bien sûr, j'ai encore ma mère, et je sais que je peux vivre une vie très agréable avec elle. Mais toutes les autres choses sont complètement différentes maintenant. Tout ça ne me semblait pas très important tant que Harry était là, mais maintenant qu'il va partir je me sens dépassé.

La porte de la chambre grince lorsqu'elle s'ouvre, et un rayon de lumière éclaire la pièce, puis on la referme de nouveau. Quelqu'un marche sur la pointe des pieds sur le tapis, puis le lit s'affaisse un peu à côté de moi. Une main douce caresse mes cheveux. Si cette main appartenait à ma mère, une voix l'accompagnerait. Mais le seul son que je peux entendre est une faible respiration.

« Draco ? » murmure finalement Harry près de mon oreille. « Draco, s'il te plaît, regarde moi. »

Le son de sa voix m'est insupportable. Malheureusement, c'est presque impossible de résister. Je lui obéis, me retourne et lève les yeux vers son visage. Ça me surprend de voir à quel point il est proche de moi. Il s'allonge sur le lit à côté de moi, le visage en face du mien. Il me fixe simplement pendant un moment, observant mon visage avec attention.

« Je pense qu'il est temps pour nous de parler, » dit-il calmement, une pointe de tristesse dans la voix.

« Les Guérisseurs ont dit que nous pouvons nous Délier maintenant, » murmure-je d'un voix blanche, les mots eux-même me serrant la gorge.

« Eh bien, nous avons le choix. Nous pouvons décider par nous-même si c'est ce que nous voulons. »

Mon cœur accélère. Mes mains sont moites. Mes entrailles se tordent. C'est peut-être ma dernière chance de parler comme ça avec lui. Ce n'est pas le moment de me dérober. « Est-ce que c'est ce que tu veux alors ? »

« Honnêtement, je ne sais pas ce que je veux, » commence Harry avec précaution. « L'idée d'être marié à mon âge me semble un peu folle. Et comme nous n'étions pas ensemble avant d'être mariés, je ne sais pas si ça va marcher. Je ne sais pas quelles influences cela va avoir sur ma vie et mes amitiés. Je ne sais pas à quoi m'attendre. Mais ce que je sais c'est que je suis plus heureux maintenant que je ne l'ai jamais été. Je sais que je me sens plus proche de toi que de tous les autres. Je sais que je me sens plus moi-même avec toi que quand je suis avec une autre personne, même quand je suis seul avec moi-même. Et je sais que tu me rejettes. Je sais qu'il y a beaucoup de choses que tu ne me dis pas. Et je sais que ça ne pourra jamais marcher si tu ne commences pas à me parler. »

Nous y sommes. C'est maintenant ou jamais. Si je ne surmonte pas ma peur d'être rejeté maintenant, je suis sûr de le perdre. Et si j'essaie au moins un peu, j'ai une chance. Sans même y penser, je tends la main et caresse son visage, dessinant même les contours de ses lunettes. Comment pourrais-je exprimer mes pensées confuses à travers des mots ? Comment pourrais-je les transformer en quelque chose de réel ? Ça ne peut pas être dur _à ce point_. Ce sont mes pensées en permanence. Tout ce que j'ai à faire est de les dire à voix haute.

« Après la guerre, j'ai tellement souffert. Et je pensais que rien ne pourrait jamais me soulager. J'ai cru mourir tellement tout ça était intense. Puis tu as passé la porte, déterminé à me soigner, et toute cette peur que je gardais de la guerre a disparu. Mais pourtant je souffre toujours, à chaque fois que je te touche ou que je te vois. »

L'air confus qui se dessine sur son visage tandis qu'il semble ne pas comprendre mes mots m'amuse. Un instant, il semble presque offensé et il réfléchit à s'il doit partir ou non. J'agrippe sa main et le retiens. C'est mon moment. Ma seule chance. Je ne peux pas le laisser partir.

« A chaque fois que je vois ton visage ou que j'entends ta voix ou que je touche ta peau lisse ou tes doux cheveux, ça me fait mal. Ça me fait mal comme c'est pas croyable. Mon désir de te garder est si fort qu'il me cause une douleur qui semble ne jamais pouvoir disparaître. »

Il est de nouveau soulagé, et je peux le voir sur son visage. Il ouvre la bouche pour dire quelque chose, mais la referme, et il mordille doucement sa lèvre inférieure en attendant que je continue. Avant mes prochains mots, il se rapproche de moi et pose sa tête au creux de mon cou.

« Ça ma fait mal, Potter. C'est comme ça que je sais que je t'aime. C'est comme ça que je sais que nous sommes faits pour être ensemble. »

« Je ne pensais pas que tu serais du genre à croire en quelque chose comme ça. Ça me semble un peut trop ''amour de compte de fées'' à ton goût. »

« Je n'y ai jamais cru auparavant. Mais là, la douleur est réelle, tout ça... » Je le serre plus fort contre moi, « c'est réel. Ça me paraît si pathétique et puéril, comme un horrible roman à l'eau de rose – et c'est probablement pour ça que je n'ai pas pu t'en parler avant. Ça me semble si ridicule. Mais c'est réel. »

« Alors, qu'est-ce que ça veut dire, Draco ? » demande Harry d'une voix à peine audible. « Est-ce que ça veut dire que nous restons Liés ? »

« Ça veut dire que_ ta place _est ici et que je ne te laisserai jamais partir. »

Sans prévenir, Harry semble revenir à la vie, un feu vif brûlant à l'intérieur de lui et lui donnant toute son énergie. Il me pousse pour me mettre sur le dos et grimpe au-dessus de moi – sa bouche contre la mienne. Sa réaction suggère qu'il approuve ma décision. Ses mains tentent précipitamment de retirer mon t-shirt, sans grand succès. Il semble avoir du mal.

« Oh, _allez, bordel_ ! » grogne-t-il en agitant sa baguette, ce qui fait disparaître nos vêtements et réapparaître pliés sur un chaise dans un coin de la chambre. Nous sommes tous les deux complètement nus et exposés au regard de l'autre, et pourtant je ne me sens pas aussi vulnérable que je l'aurais été en temps normal. Ses mains me caressent de nouveau, mais je l'agrippe rapidement et le force à se rallonger sur le dos à côté de moi.

« Non, attends, arrête, » murmure-je en retirant ses mains de ma peau. « Je ne veux pas aller trop vite. Ça fait trop longtemps que j'attends ça pour laisser ce moment passer si vite. Je veux le chérir. Je veux mémoriser chaque ligne et chaque courbe, chaque petit détail de ton corps. »

Je passe le bout de mes doigts le long de sa peau, presque sans le toucher, sur son torse, son ventre, sur ses cuisses et ses mollets... Il frissonne sous cette caresse, un doux gémissement s'échappe de sa bouche tandis qu'il mordille sa lèvre inférieure. Je laisse mes doigts caresser chaque centimètre de peau que je peux atteindre, et mémoriser tous les détails comme je l'ai promis. Chaque mouvement de son corps fait battre mon cœur.

Les yeux de Harry s'assombrissent et je peux sentir une douce chaleur émaner de nos deux corps. Mon cœur accélère d'anticipation tandis qu'il tend la main pour atteindre mon visage. Il me tient près de lui, nos visages à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre, et me fixe d'un regard si intense que je me sens faible tout à coup. Je crois que j'oublie de respirer. Comment arriverai-je à respirer de nouveau ? Ça n'a pas d'importance, puisque Harry saisit mes lèvres entre les siennes et son souffle chaud m'emplit, insufflant la vie en moi, sa vie. Il gémit contre ma bouche, je me sens encore plus faible et je m'effondre sur lui. Il m'entoure de ses bras, pressant ses mains contre mon dos et me serrant plus fort contre son torse. L'appréhension est remplacée par une joie à l'état pure, que je n'ai jamais ressentie auparavant, on dirait que mon cœur chante.

Avec un sourire démoniaque, je saisis la lèvre inférieure d'Harry entre mes dents, la mordillant un peu et passant ma langue dessus doucement, ce qui provoque de nouveaux gémissements. J'agrippe sa cuisse et roule sur le lit jusqu'à me trouver totalement au-dessus de lui. Je m'éloigne un peu de lui, attendant un signe de son accord, et je reçois un sourire machiavélique en retour. Nos lèvres se rejoignent encore, glissant les unes contre les autres, nos nez se touchent. Je peux sentir la monture froide de ses lunettes contre mon front – mais c'est encore mieux car je sais que c'est bien lui.

« Tu es sûr que c'est ce que tu veux ? » demande-je entre deux baisers.

« Tais-toi, Draco, » marmonne Harry contre ma bouche, en prenant ma main pour la reposer sur sa cuisse.

« Je voulais juste être s- _mmph_ ! » Ma phrase est interrompu par un baiser passionné – un baiser qui semble me toucher au plus profond de moi – qui transforme mon corps et mon âme jusqu'à ce que je sois quelqu'un de nouveau. Et je suis quelqu'un de nouveau, quelqu'un de mieux, peut-être même quelqu'un de _bien_, si j'ose dire.

Harry est agrippé à mes hanches tandis que je le surplombe, nos lèvres toujours liées par un baiser passionné. Ses émotions se déversent en moi l'une après l'autre – submergé, excité, effrayé – mais il ne les laisse pas le contrôler. Toujours en l'embrassant, je fais descendre mes caresses pour le préparer, ce qui le fait se tendre un peu et qui provoque un élan de peur dans son corps. Même si je peux prétendre être calme et prêt à le rassurer, je suis aussi un peu effrayé. C'est bien plus que ce tout ce que j'ai déjà pu faire auparavant. Il est bien plus précieux que tous les autres. La peur de le faire fuir, ou même de le blesser est stressante. Mais mes nerfs se calment tandis que son corps se relâche.

Des longs et lents soupirs viennent du brun en-dessous de moi tandis qu'il essaie de se contrôler, parfois ponctués de gémissements. Je m'écarte pour le regarder, et vois que ses yeux sont tout juste entrouverts. Quand il sent que ma main se retire, il ouvre un œil pour me regarder. Tout ce que je peux faire c'est lui sourire. Le sourire qu'il me rend est timide, embarrassé, et ses joues prennent une douce teinte rosée.

« Quoi ? » demande-t-il, la voix un peu plus grave que d'habitude.

« Rien, » ris-je en secouant la tête avant de l'embrasser à nouveau. Lorsque j'obtiens le gémissement que j'attendais, je m'écarte un peu. « Tu es prêt ? »

Sa respiration coupée m'indique qu'il ne l'est sans doute pas, mais il hoche doucement la tête, « J-juste doucement, d'accord ? »

Comme il l'a demandé, je prends mon temps, m'arrêtant souvent pour vérifier qu'il va bien avant de continuer. Lorsque je suis entièrement en lui, je m'arrête et attends, le laissant s'habituer à la sensation. Normalement, ça devrait être le moment où je m'étonne d'à quel point je me sens proche de la personne avec qui je suis – mais à l'instant, je m'étonne plutôt d'à quel point ça me semble normal, et que nous étions déjà si proches auparavant. C'est tellement différent de tout ce que j'ai pu vivre avant. Je ne pourrais jamais revenir en arrière.

Le corps d'Harry se détend finalement lorsque je commence à bouger, et il me caresse les bras avec lesquels je me tiens du bout de ses doigts. En un instant, sa main agrippe sa baguette sur la table de nuit, et il nous lance un sort de Silence dans un soupir avant de laisser tomber sa baguette sur le sol. Dès que cette barrière magique est apparue, il me montre une bonne raison de l'avoir mise en place. Un long gémissement s'échappe de sa gorge quand je me retire, mais est coupé par une grande inspiration lorsque je reviens. J'attrape ses lunettes et les lui retire, les posant soigneusement sur la table de nuit. Il ne semble même pas le remarquer. La seule chose réelle à l'instant est la plaisir qui monte et la chambre qui tourne.

La chaleur est presque insupportable. Même la sueur qui coule lentement le long de mon dos me semble glacée. Harry bouge avec moi maintenant, dans un rythme parfait. Je ne peux même plus dire où mon plaisir s'arrête et où le sien commence. Ces émotions sont-elles les siennes ou les miennes ? Sommes-nous toujours deux personnes différentes ? Qui est qui ? Ça n'a plus d'importance. Parce que nous sommes si proches tous les deux. Si proches du bord. Si proche de la fin. Si proches de l'autre.

Tout mon monde devient plus étroit. Plus étroit. Plus brillant. Plus chaud. Tout tourne si vite. Brûle. Tremble. Gémit. Est si humide. Si profond. Le cœur bat à tout rompre. Le pouls s'accélère. Le sang circule à vive allure. Plus proche. Plus proche. Si bon. _Si bon_. Presque douloureux. Le plaisir monte. Monte. Plus haut. Plus haut.

_« Draco ! » « Harry ! »_


End file.
